De imagenes sigue la vida
by Chia Moon
Summary: Retazos en imagenes cuyas vidas marcadas no serán las que guien sus sentimientos.
1. Cada 14 de febrero

Al igual que el de palabras, vengo a dejar este :3

* * *

 **Imagen dejada por** **_._ : **Un hombre y una mujer sentados. Ella apoya la cabeza en su rodilla mientras él mira a lo lejos.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** De imagenes sigue la vida

 **Pareja:** Mixta, entremezclando hetero, Yaoi, Yuri y poliamor, así como personajes solos.

 **Ranking:** M por si las dudas.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Advertencias:** Las imagenes usadas como referencias son sacadas del foro proyecto 1-8, donde participa el fic.

 **Advertencias II:** El fic estará variado entre parejas dispares, crack o canon, así como de sexualidad diferente hasta del mismo sexo y multi.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Y así ven pasar**

Takimi

.

.

En la vida había pequeños regalos. Unas cosas buenas, otras malas. Pero algunas llegaban con el placer de poder algo que era un secreto solo para dos. Y eso ocurría todas las tardes en la estación del tren. A la misma hora. Nada cambiaba.

Ella se sentaba. Dejaba su café a un lado y esperaba mirando su reloj, atusando su cabello. Y él llegaba. Se sentaba. Dejaba su libro a un lado y cruzaba las piernas y las manos. Entonces, se echaba hacia atrás.

—¿Algo nuevo?

Una sonrisa curiosa y divertida. Ella negaba.

—Todavía no. Pero el tren las de las cuatro está a punto de llegar.

Él miraba su reloj de muñeca y asentía. El tren siempre era puntual, así que no tardó en asomar su elegante morro por el túnel. Ambos se miraron cómplices, se lamieron los labios y se prepararon.

La gente empezó a salir a través de las puertas. Nerviosos, codeándose uno a otros y casi atropellándose. Los más extravagantes llamaban la atención. Los más tímidos y opacados pasaban de largo.

Y entonces, su juego comenzó.

Como dos chiquillos cuchicheaban y hablaban de las expresiones corporales de los demás. Estudiaban sus gestos y tomaban apuntes importantes. Cualquiera que los viera pensarían que simplemente se burlaban de la gente, pero ellos no. No estaban burlándose, estaban estudiándoles.

Mimi se recostó contra él, cansada.

—Creo que hemos descubierto muchas facetas hoy —felicitó él.

Asintió, satisfecha.

—¿Vamos a la universidad?

Él la miró, con sus ojos azules brillantes y ella le devolvió una coqueta sonrisa.

—Quizás esperamos al siguiente tren.

Ella lo sopesó. Tampoco quería separarse.

—Quizás, sí.

* * *

Decidí empezar por una pareja crack y diferente al otro :"3.

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	2. Y así ven pasar

Y a su vez, también sigo con este.

* * *

 **Imagen:** _Chica en picardías y botella en la mano dejada por Genee.  
_

* * *

 **Cada 14 de febrero.  
**

 _Mimi Tachikawa  
_

 _._

 _._

Siempre a la misma hora era lo mismo. La misma situación. El mismo día. La misma escena.

Ella aparecía vestida en un picardías negro. Con el cabello suelto y ondeando. Su rostro cubierto por estos, pegándose a su piel húmeda. Una botella de whisky en la mano izquierda.

Daba un sorbo. Otro. Se dejaba caer en el sofá con las piernas abiertas.

Aferraba una fotografía. Continuaba bebiendo. Ponía la radio. Cantaba una canción que nunca llegaba a mis oídos, pues yo no tenía. Su boca se movía. Su gesto era doloroso. Como si al cantar la garganta le escociera. Quizás era el llanto haciendo presión en sus cuerdas.

Siempre, mientras fuera la gente celebraba una festividad de romance, risas y sensualidad, ella se sentaba a llorarle a una fotografía y beber.

" _Era tu picardías favorito_ ", decía, " _y está tu bebida favorita_ ".

Yo no la entendía. Que cada catorce de febrero ella llorara de esa forma, que se comportara de ese modo. Hasta que un día, una carta resbaló de la parte trasera de la fotografía. Unas letras curvadas, perfectas.

 _Te amaré hasta en la otra vida._

Y aunque yo continuaba ahí, de pie, sin poder comprender su tristeza, sabía que algo había ido mal y que aquel soldado jamás regresaría y ella, todos los días que fueran catorce de febrero, le recordaría.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Quería algo doloroso y croe que lo obtuve. No lo sé. El caso es que no podía ver a otra para esta imagen y me salté el protocolo de una por una, porque tenía muchas ganas de describirla.

El personaje que la ve no es nadie en concreto. Bien puede ser una lámpara de pie. una cortina... lo que gusten imaginarse.


	3. El deseo hecho caramelo

Me costó esta imagen porque recién leí hace poquito el fic de Mid y no quería hacerlo igual. Así que salió esta cosita :3

* * *

 **Imagen:** Un anciano dormido y niña que sujeta un caramelo.

* * *

 **El deseo hecho caramelo**

Taikari

* * *

—Dicen que si compras un caramelo en ese señor el deseo que pidas mientras te lo comes, es mágico y se cumplen.

Él no había querido mirar. No. Eso eran cuento de niños. No tenía nada que ver. Pero ese grupo animado de niñas en vestidito le daban una esperanza a la que le gustaría aferrarse. Las vio correr hacia el hombre, mirar atentamente los caramelos que querían y tomar uno cada ella para dejar el dinero sobre una cestita. Cuando el anciano emitió un ronquido salieron corriendo y emocionadas, levantaron el caramelo hacia el cielo.

Quizás realmente hiciera efecto.

Caminó con cuidado entre los diferentes puestos hasta detenerse frente al hombre. Estaba colocado de una forma que no podías saber si realmente dormía o estaba muerto. Aunque cuando gruñó un ronquido se percató de que todo era sueño. Si lo miraba un poco más físicamente le recordaba al abuelo de Heidi.

Sus ojos pasaron por encima del mantelito y los diferentes dulces. Se detuvo frente al que más llamó su atención. Uno amarillo y con lacitos como cierre. Era una pequeña cosa dulce que le sorprendía que hubiera sobrevivido a la visión de las niñas.

—Todo el mundo tiene algo pronosticado, Taichi.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Miró al anciano con ojos entrecerrados. No había señal alguna de que hubiera hablado. Tampoco de haberse movido. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aunque hubiera gente a su alrededor nadie se había detenido a fijarse en él.

Alargó la mano tras tragar y cogió el caramelo del mismo modo que había visto hacer a una de las niñas. Buscó rápidamente en el bolsillo, dejó algo de dinero y salió corriendo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Levantó el caramelo al cielo como hicieran las pequeñas y puso rumbo al lugar por el que quería que su deseo se cumpliera.

 _Por favor_ , rogó _, que se cumpla mi deseo._

Se detuvo al llegar a su destino. La flor de girasol que su madre había llevado brillaba con los rayos que entraban por la ventana. Los pequeños pies de su hermana asomaban a los pies de la cama y la escuchó bostezar.

Al entrar, sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa creció en su rostro.

—Hermanito —saludó extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

Taichi se subió al banquillo junto a la cama y le cogió las manos. El caramelo pasó de su mano a la de su hermana y esta miró el objeto como si fuera algo mágico. Le sorprendía la facilidad de la niña en convertir algo mundano en algo mágico y maravilloso.

Sin necesidad de explicarle nada, y agradecido, pues creía que se moriría de vergüenza si le contaba la verdad, Hikari abrió el caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. El sabor, de su agrado claramente, hizo hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias, hermanito. Esto realmente me encanta. Está delicioso.

Taichi suspiró aliviado.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su deseo se hiciera realidad…

 _Años después…_

Taichi se detuvo frente a los puestos y miró hacia el hueco vacío. Ya no estaba aquel anciano. Tampoco nadie vendía caramelos. O quizás es que él ya no necesitaba verlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermano?

Taichi negó y miró hacia Hikari. A sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos brillantes. La salud en su rostro y cuerpo.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la pegó a él en un acto sorprendente de amor y besó su cabeza.

—Todo el mundo tiene algo pronosticado, Hikari.

Su hermana no lo entendió pero aún así le sonrió. Le tomó la mano en una tierna caricia y regresaron a su hogar.

Aquel caramelo funcionó.

* * *

 **Nota:** La idea es un TaiKari hermanal, pero cada quien es libre de interpretarlo :)


	4. Secreto

**Imagen:** Davis pensativo. _ChemicalFairy_

* * *

 **Secreto**

 _YakoDai_

Aquello era como su tesoro. Había llegado a sus manos casi sin querer y desde entonces, lo guardaba como paño en oro. Pese a todo, las puntas estaban ligeramente dañadas y el tiempo empezaba a hacer mella.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que solo se trataba de una simple fotografía. Que no tenía nada de especial. Para ella no era así.

Le había costado mucho tener algo así. La había hecho en son de broma una tarde y desde entonces, era su tesoro al cien por cien. Porque esa forma de mirar en ella la estremecía, excitaba y avergonzaba del mismo modo.

Nadie sabía quién era el chico. Solo ella lo sabía y aunque se avergonzaba y se sentía como esos pajilleros que adoraban masturbarse mirando una foto de la chica que amaban, ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para pensar en hacer algo tan drástico. Además, esa mirada que le devolvía la fotografía muchas veces la hacía sentirse observada y eso era demasiado para ella.

Dormía con ella bajo la almohada. La metía dentro de la funda de su cartapacio. La dejaba junto a su escritorio cuando hacía los deberes.

La escondía de miradas ajenas y siempre la dejaba a buen recaudo para que sus hermanos jamás la encontraran.

Y todo porque en aquella fotografía aparecía un Daisuke increíblemente sexy, mirando hacia arriba, en el suelo. Y ella deseaba comérselo de muchas formas.

* * *

 **Notas:** no es lo mismo un Daiyako que un YakoDai =)


	5. Allá donde tu viajas

Nueva imagen: Imagen de chica y pájaros negros.

* * *

 **Allá donde tú viajas.**

Kenkari.

Agradecimientos a _HikariCaelum_

 _._

Todos los días siempre era lo mismo. La veía caminar sin rumbo fijo, esquivando para su suerte, deteniéndose en los semáforos sin siquiera mirarlos. Ella y su libro. Con su nariz respingona metida entre las páginas, con su cerebro llenándose de las ideas que ese libro le aportara ese día.

Cada día era uno diferente. Le asombraba la rapidez con la que parecía engullir un libro. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que ella no tenía vida. Leer siempre se asume que te quita tiempo y pocas personas entienden la importancia o la necesidad de desaparecer tras las páginas, bañarse en historias que nunca vivirás a menos que las estés leyendo.

Ken cada vez se acercaba más, curioso, por descubrir qué libro leía cada día. Ella no parecía notarle, siempre enfrascada en su lectura.

Un día, la descubrió en el parque con el libro en la mano abierto, mirando hacia el cielo mientras dos pájaros surcaban el cielo y un gato se sentaba a su lado. Parecía la estatua perfecta para ese lugar. Como si todo estuviera correctamente planeado.

El libro que leía era "cuando lo pájaros vuelan". Casi encontró irónico ese hecho. Quizás por ello se había quedado mirando atentamente a los pajos. Quizás todavía ella quería soñar con el mundo del libro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se descubrió a sí mismo comprando el libro y leyéndolo con una necesidad increíble. Al terminarlo, sintió la necesidad de volver a ese parque y mirar el cielo del mismo modo que ella hizo.

—¿También has caído?

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz. No la reconoció hasta que se bajó la bufanda para sonreírle. Y esa sonrisa era como la luz. Maravillosa.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó ligeramente confuso.

—Oh, me refiero al libro. Hace poco que lo leí y estuve haciendo el mismo gesto que tú. Atrapa mucho.

—Y que lo digas —aseguró mirando la portada del libro donde solo un cuervo figuraba—. ¿Será verídico?

Al darse cuenta de su pregunta enrojeció.

—Perdona, solo he divagado —se excusó amablemente.

Ella negó y se posicionó a su lado, mirando hacia el cielo por igual.

—No te disculpes. Yo quise pensar lo mismo. ¿Te imaginas que el cielo se abriera para dejar ver otro mundo y pudiéramos ser atrapados por una barrera que pareciera otra cosa o se asemejara a la aurora boreal?

Ken asintió lentamente.

—¿Todos los libros que lees son así de atrapantes?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó esa vez ella.

Ken sintió las mejillas arder.

—Disculpa mi osadía. Pero es que siempre te veo pasar con un libro diferente y es como si no pudieras salir de ellos. Así que pienso que lo que lees es que es muy atrapante.

Ella le sonrió nuevamente y extendió una mano. Él se la miró y estrechó. Una sacudida simple de una mano cálida.

—Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y estaré encantada de enseñarte los placeres del mundo de la lectura. Tengo muchos libros que seguramente te van a gustar. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con la segunda parte de "cuando los pájaros vuelan"?

Y así, Ken quedó envuelto en un nuevo mundo. Atrapado entre letras y sonrisas curiosas, donde las páginas de un libro podían convertirse en cuervos gracias a la imaginación y donde el mundo normal ya no era tan divertido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Una imagen más y un Kenkari más =)


	6. Viajar es un recuerdo

Tenía ganas de hacer algo crack =)

* * *

Imagen 5: Pies en ventanilla de coche. _Japiera_

* * *

 **Viajar es un recuerdo**

Jun x ? *  


* * *

Jun adoraba el viento sacudiéndole la cara. Disfrutaba de sus revoltosos cabellos sacudiéndose, brillando más rojos a medida que el clima cambiaba. Adoraba poner los pies sobre el salpicadero, sentir el viento entre los dedos. Le gustaba pintarse las uñas, de un rojo llamativo.

Nunca había amado de más sus pies. Jamás en realidad. Hasta que él se los besó una noche, empezando desde los pies a la cabeza a hacerle el amor.

Era algo que no podría contar a su familia. Tampoco podía decirles que realmente aquel día no se iba de viaje con unas amigas. El hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, conduciendo el coche con el ceño fruncido, era el hombre perfecto.

Al que había amado desde siempre. Al que no le importaba mostrar sus pies desnudos.

Buscó su mano por encima de la palanca mientras las diversas calles se quedaban atrás. Mientras llegaba la aventura. Cómoda, fresca y libre.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír, feliz. Eso es lo que era la libertad. Felicidad.

Él la miró un instante antes de volver hacia la carretera la mirada. Una curiosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, como si pensara que estaba loca, como si amara su locura.

Jun lo sabía. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, o que estos no consiguieran apartarse de sus pies, subiendo por sus rodillas y recordarse que tenía entre sus manos el volante.

Jun no quería tentarlo de más, pero él bien podía detenerse, parar el coche, meterse dentro de ella. Llevarla a la locura del placer antes de continuar el camino.

Pero detenerse podría darle a ella la oportunidad de echarse atrás. Cosa que no pensaba hacer.

Porque viajar siempre era un recuerdo y ese recuerdo, quedaría para siempre enmarcado en su memoria.

Siempre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 ***:** Lo he dejado libre a la idea del lector para no causar problemas, pero mi idea era un Junmato :3


	7. Sueño

Realmente esta imagen me hizo pensar en esto.

* * *

Imagen: Columpio y ciudad. _jacque-kari._

* * *

 **Sueño**

 _Hikari._

* * *

Me gusta pensar que soy libre. Que puedo columpiarme tranquilamente a lo largo del mundo. Que puedo verles desde arriba y sin necesidad de sentirme superior. Solo curiosa por sus vidas, por sus gestos. Por sus trabajos.

Admiro la fuerza del joven hombre que se empeña en crear una canción para la chica que le gusta. Su bajo suena a maravillas para mí aquí arriba. Yo no soy esa chica.

Observó en mí ir y venir encima del columpio, al chico que se pasa horas y horas escribiendo en una libreta. Que sonríe con la esperanza dibujada en sus ojos.

Me rio con el joven que corre tras el balón. EL afamado delantero de un equipo de futbol escolar. Con su piel curtida me recuerda a mi hermano vagamente. Quizás lo sea.

Me gusta ver a la joven inclinada sobre una máquina de coser, concentrada en elaborar el bajo de un kimono. Mira su esbozo un poco antes de decidir que es correcto. Admiro su fuerza para seguir adelante. Tiene los dedos envueltos en tiritas.

La chica que se atusa el cabello frente al espejo, que ensaya una pose mientras lee libros de cocina. La que mira su estuche de pintauñas y labiales y aún así cree que le falta uno. El perfecto.

Me preocupo por el chico pelirrojo que se inclina mucho frente a su ordenador. El que teclea sobre el teclado como si no hubiera mañana. Que bebe té como si fuera su aire necesario. Sus ojeras me recuerdan a un mapache. ¿O era un amigo mío?

Sigo meciéndome sobre la ciudad. Las calles cambian. Las luces brillan.

Me detengo con la risa frente a otra ventana. Un joven se rasca la cabeza, se atusa unas gafas e intenta concentrarse en el libro que tiene frente a sus narices. Su sueño seguramente sea ser médico.

El columpio me lleva de nuevo, a la libertad. Sonrió cuando el viento me azota el rostro, jala de mi cabello para crear ondas castañas alrededor de mi cara.

Ellos tienen un sueño real. Se esfuerzan por ello.

Despierto en mi cuarto, donde mi cabello enmarañado es la única prueba de que quizás sí toqué el cielo.

Sonrió y me calzó para ir en busca de mi madre. Ella me mira con sorpresa mientras yo no puedo dejar de sonreír.

—Mama —digo totalmente convencida—. Ya sé cuál es mi sueño.

* * *

 **Nota:** Hikari vio a todos durante el sueño, pero realmente no los reconocía como ellos.


	8. En mis brazos

Que me había saltado esta imagen y ni cuenta me di. Mal chia, mal.

* * *

Imagen 6:Chico llevando en brazos a chica. _Genee_

* * *

 **En mis brazos**

Joura

* * *

El día que Sora llegó a toda prisa para su primera cita, Jou se percató de que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Esa mujer, corriendo como loca hacia él, tropezando y cayendo en sus brazos. No había forma de permitírselo.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera hacer algo así. Ella rio entre sus brazos, aferrándose a sus hombros y quitándole las gafas. Adoraba su rostro sin gafas del mismo modo que él amaba las pecas que aparecían en su piel por el sol y que tenías que hacerte mucho para poder ver gracias a su piel morena.

Cuando su nariz jugaba con la de ella, sonreía de esa forma tan femenina, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Había quedado completamente prendado de ella.

Pero aquel día en que la sostenía entre sus brazos, con el cabello más largo, una de sus manos asiendo sus gafas y la mirada brillante, Joe supo que hizo bien en no dejarla irse nunca.

—¿Ha sido positivo?

—Positivo —respondió ella sacudiéndose en sus brazos, frotando su nariz contra la de él—. He aprobado.

Él asintió orgulloso y la cargó dentro de su apartamento. Sora se esforzaba en su carrera del mismo modo que años atrás él lo había hecho con la suya. La harmonía era perfecta entre ellos. El futuro continuaba.

Solo esperaba que próximamente, cargarla del modo en que lo hacía, fuera con un traje de novia que la convirtiera en su mujer.


	9. En aquel rinconcito

Perdón a HC por fastidiarle su imagen uvu.

* * *

Imagen: Noctámbulos de Edward Hooper. _HikariCaelum_

* * *

 ** _En aquel rinconcito_**

 _Michi._

* * *

—Tienes las manos frías.

Ella le miró mientras el vaho escapaba de su boca y formaba humo blanquecino frente a su boca. Una boca perfectamente perfilada por un carmín rojizo. Las pestañas brillaban todavía con el maquillaje y parecía tener pequeñas gotitas brillando desde sus pestañas.

La nariz sobresalía por encima de la bufanda y él sonrió al verla enrojecida por el frio. Le tomó las manos con delicadeza. La frialdad de sus dedos ni siquiera habían conseguido empañar el oscuro toque de sus uñas.

Le besó los dedos uno a una, echándole su aliento con intención de calentárselos.

—Eso no funcionará —aseguró ella agradeciendo que el frío fuera capaz de cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa picarona, miró a su alrededor y lo vio.

—¿Qué te parece ahí? —cuestionó a la par que levantaba la mano y señalaba el bar.

Ella lo estudio con gesto serio. Algo que le gustaba hacer. Primero entraba por los ojos y si por estos no le gustaban, no habría nada que la convenciera para ir hasta allí. Quizás, esa vez, fuera la necesidad de calor lo que sí la convenciera.

Le sonrió y apretándose contra él, caminaron hacia el curioso bar.

El camarero era un hombre mayor y grueso, pero tan afable que fue sorprendente las ganas que ambos tuvieron de abrazarlo. Quizás unas propinas fueran suficientes.

Pero el café estaba caliente y, para su sorpresa, todo lo bueno que un café debía de tener era lo que contenía sus tazas. Él le habló del día a día. Del futuro que vendría y el camarero, quien resultó ser el dueño del lugar, bromeó con que en un futuro ahí estaría para cuando ellos, suponiendo que ambos eran pareja, se casaran y tuvieran ya un par de niños por ahí.

Ella se ruborizó y también bromeó con que serían los niños más guapos del mundo, pues nadie conseguía superar en porte a su acompañante, ni tenía la hermosa constitución de su cuerpo.

Los tres rieron en diferentes tonalidades de carcajadas. Era increíble como tres desconocidos podían encontrarse y contarse ideas del futuro que quizás jamás llevaran a cabo. No se sabía lo que esperaría de ellos el futuro, el surco del destino.

En ese momento, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Que disfrutaría mucho de que fuera el padre de sus hijos.

Solo había que dejar que llegara y, si por un casual aquel rinconcito de madera verde y afable hombre continuaba en pie, ella iría para darle un abrazo y decirle que su café le calentó hasta el alma, las esperanzas y las ideas del futuro.


	10. La chica del cuadro

Una imagen más:

* * *

Cuadro de explosión y chica tullida. _CieloCriss_

* * *

 **La chica del cuadro  
**

 _Tailmon /Gatomon  
_

* * *

La belleza existe en todos lados y los humanos realmente no se dan cuenta. Viven un mundo alterado, conscientes de seguir un patrón que con cada momento se une más y más. Se cierra en un bucle de repetición.

Enmarcan fotografías de desastres con la intención de recordarse la gravedad de lo que vivieron. La tragedia. Y aun así continúan.

Hoy me separé de Hikari mientras paseábamos por un museo. Me moví entre las sombras buscándola y entonces, encontré algo que no buscaba en realidad.

Una chica estaba de pie frente a un cuadro. A la chica le faltaba una pierna y se apoyaba en muletas. Hikari me había enseñado lo horripilante que era burlarse de esas personas a las que le faltaba algo en su cuerpo. Porque esas personas eran más fuertes de los que el resto del mundo creían. Diferentes. Se movían a otro ritmo y realmente eran capaces de ver lo hermoso del mundo aún con sus problemas y oscuridad.

Esa chica lloraba mientras miraba el cuadro, ajena a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor y dejaban una mirada de lástima hacia su pierna faltante.

Me coloqué a su lado entre las sombras y observé el cuadro.

—¿Por qué lloras? —cuestioné.

Ella ni me miró.

—Por la tristeza de este cuadro. Muchos creen que es triste lo que me pasó a mí. Más triste es lo que ocurrió ahí.

Yo dudé.

—Pero el pasado se queda atrás y no hay forma de cambiarlo.

—Claro que no —negó ella—. Pero mi pasado me ayudó a comprender que ir borracha y jugar en las vías de un tren no es sano para nada. Que puedo perder una parte de mí a la que luego echaré en falta. Gracias a ese pasado soy ahora lo que ves. Gracias a ese pasado hasta soy más feliz. Pero ellos no. Siguen sintiendo lástima por mí, en vez de sentir lástima por las vidas que perdieron y vivir en un mundo mejor en vez de destruirlo.

Se alejó sin mirarme, con sus dos nuevas piernas de metal. El cuadro continuó en su sitio y yo me sentí tan perdida como el día que llegué del digimundo en busca de Hikari. Encontrarla fue como encontrar la luz. Quizás al resto de humanos era eso lo que les pasaba.

Y esa chica lo sabía. Solo que ella sí había encontrado su luz y lo que le daba pena, eran los demás que no lo hacían.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
** Hoy estoy un poco dramática, sorry xD


	11. El chico detrás del micrófono

Al principio pensé en Mimato. Luego en Taito. Al final quedó Yamato.

* * *

Sala de concierto. _Nii-chan Ukio_

* * *

 _ **El chico detrás del micrófono**_

Pocos eran los que le conocían. Sus allegados los únicos. No dejaba entrar a mucha gente en sus dependencias personas. Pese a eso, tenía un gran número de fans que se volvían loca por él. Durante el último concierto le habían tirado hasta ropa interior y condones. Él se había reído luego como loco, a solas, sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Hablaron de eso durante años.

Él miraba el tiempo ahora de otro modo. Aquello le parecía lejano. Tan divertido que no le importaría volver a vivirlo. Ponerse detrás del micrófono, volver a ser ese chico. El que agarraba el micrófono y el bajo y se divertía cantando.

También querría cambiar ciertos errores. Otros, dejarlos que sucedan. Pues no todos los errores traen tristeza y desgracia, de ellos también se aprenden.

Se miró el anillo en el dedo anular. Más arrugado y más envejecido. Pero el anillo parecía continuar con su mismo brillo intenso y pesado.

No lo llevaba mientras cantaba encima del escenario. Lo obtuvo mucho tiempo después, cuando finalmente encontró el rumbo amoroso. Había pululado de flor en flor. Hirió muchos sentimientos en el trascurso, pero todos estaban ahí por algo y al final, para encontrar el puente necesario. La canción perfecta, como le gustaba llamarla dentro de sus pensamientos.

Tenía un rostro. Una sonrisa única. Una voz característica.

Podía cerrar los ojos y tocar unos acordes de acuerdo a su voz. Podía escribirle una canción en representación de su amor y seguro que sería desgarradora y a la vez, romántica. O quizás no. Con ellos nunca se sabía.

Se subió al escenario y dejó los otros instrumentos a su espalda. Aferró el micrófono con confianza, con aquel recuerdo cosquilleándole en los dedos.

Se imaginó las luces apagarse. A él en sus diecisiete años subido al escenario. Nadie podría saber que ahora era tan solo… él. Solo eso. Solo Ishida Yamato.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Solo él se me venía a la mente. Solo él podía ser. Mimi también, pero no terminaba de encajarme.


	12. El pájaro azul y el aventurero

Sigo =)

* * *

Bicicleta y pájaro azul. _Japiera_

* * *

º **El pájaro azul y el aventureroº**

Michel Takaishi

* * *

Era joven. Adolescente. Le gustaba vivir la aventura. Incontrolable. Jamás decía que no a una. Pese a su joven aspecto y lo corta de su vida había llegado a vivir más aventuras que cualquier otra persona.

Lo único que necesitaba a su lado era su fiel bicicleta, su gorro y gafas de aviador. El mundo proveía lo demás. La naturaleza te aportaba comida, agua fresca, un lugar donde dormir. Y siempre había alguien con quien hablar.

Era gracias a su alma aventurera que conocía a muchas personas y todas tenían una historia que contar. Algo especial que incrementaba sus ganas de viajar.

Aquel día, una anciana alegaba que en un pueblo de parís había una leyenda especial acerca de unas aves curiosamente azules. Michel nunca había visto unas aves azules del modo en que la mujer las describía, así que no corto ni perezoso puso rumbo al lugar indicado en el mapa. Esperaba que no fuera erróneo, pues la mujer fruncía los ojos de un modo dudoso mientras señalaba el lugar.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó pudo verificar que no se equivocaba en absoluto.

Ante sus ojos los pájaros volaban. Azules, con sus plumas cayendo sobre el verdor de la naturaleza. Emigraban y era el último momento en que su plumaje sería azul hasta la primavera siguiente.

Michel se sintió completamente feliz de haber visto tremenda maravilla.

Las palabras de la anciana resonaron en su mente.

 _La persona que alcance a ver la emigración de las aves azules, se dice en una leyenda, que serán capaces de hacer todo lo que se propongan en el futuro, acompañados por la mujer más bella._

El joven de entonces sonrió emocionado. No había pensado nunca en viajar con nadie. En tener alguien dando pedales a su lado.

Si esa leyenda era cierta, la aventura de tener una vida junto a otra persona, algún día llegaría.

* * *

 **Nota:** No podía ver a otro personaje con la idea de esta imagen (l)


	13. Gafas nuevas, crush nuevo

Chica gafas rojas. _Sopho_

* * *

 **Gafas nuevas, crush nuevo.**

 _Taiyako_

* * *

Miyako sonrió emocionada mientras se miraba al espejo. Por fin había recuperado sus lentes. O mejor dicho, le habían conseguido otros. Los anteriores se habían roto por un terrible error que ahora mismo, tenía a Taichi Yagami vaciando su cartera frente a la caja registradora.

Aunque no podían culparla; ella se había negado educadamente. Pero Yagami insistió tanto que no sirvieron de nada las negativas o que intentara decirle que tenía otro par de reserva para esos casos.

Y, que Dios la perdonara, pero estaba feliz de tener a ese bombón de chocolate acompañándola todo el día en busca de las gafas perfectas —y baratas—. Casi se había olvidado de por qué iban juntos de tienda en tienda hasta que las encontró.

Pese a ser de pasta parecían ligeras y sus cristales eran perfectos para el movimiento de sus ojos. Y el precio, una gozada. Incluso le regalaron una gafas de sol a Taichi.

Por ende, también había descubierto que Taichi Yagami era algo más que el buenorro hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Era divertido, sexy y siempre tenía tema de conversación. Además, la había tratado muy bien y siempre se aseguraba de que fuera segura durante su trayecto, —esquivando esquinas peligrosas, farolas que no llegaba a ver a tiempo, etc. —, cosa que había subido muchos puntos.

Sin darse cuenta, aquel día terminó no solo con unas gafas nuevas, si no que además, tenía un nuevo sentimiento encontrado por el Yagami.

Quizás, a partir de entonces, visitaría un poco más a Hikari.

* * *

 **nota de autora:** Hacia tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos y esto me dio la oportunidad (l)


	14. La belleza de la naturaleza

Banco en parque. _Ficker D.A.T_

* * *

 **La belleza de la naturaleza  
**

 _ **Takeru**_

* * *

Había cosas que algunas personas no alcanzaban a ver. Los pequeños detalles de belleza del mundo humano. Un paisaje simple. Un tono anaranjado que parecía otra tonalidad. Eran cosas del otoño que muy pocos podían comprender.

Podía hacer frio. Podrías querer acurrucarte ya en tu mantita del sofá y no salir. Él podía comprender todo eso. Era un hombre que a veces las cosas pequeñas conseguían iluminarle y las más cotidianas, aburrirle.

Por ello, quizás se dio cuenta de cierto detalle en especial. También solía ser muy observador a su modo.

Frente al parque de su casa en otoño los árboles solían cubrir el suelo de sus cansadas hojas. Sus ramas dejaban caer el peso del año cada vez que el viento las sacudía para ayudarles. Estas caían y oscilaban su rumbo en diferentes zonas. Algunas hasta les gustaba perseguir a los niños o posarse sobre un bebé para hacerle reír.

Otras simplemente se posaban sobre objetos inanimados o se caían al suelo a la espera de que un zapato las partiera por la mitad, queriendo el descanso eterno.

A él le gustaban las que se posaban sobre aquel misterioso banco. Podía decir que era misterioso por el hecho de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se sentaba en él. Fuera invierno, verano o primavera. Menos en Otoño.

Las hojas lo preferían. Lo usaban como lugar de descanso y los días de lluvia se pegaban al hierro de su asiento y la madera. Algunas caían a sus pies, otras se enredaban y bailaban alrededor de sus gruesas piernas.

Todo eso era una historia importante, impresionante, curiosa. Le gustaba verlas danzar y enamorarse de las cosas o personas mientras que los demás las ignoraban. Era el trágico momento de la naturaleza que era despreciada por aquellos cuya vida dependía.

Sacó su libreta y se apoyó contra la ventana mientras sus dedos apretaban el bolígrafo y escribía.

Si tenía éxito, prometía ir a sentarse a ese banco, dejar que las hojas le acariciaran y demostrar a la naturaleza lo agradecido que estaba con dejarle existir y ser capaz de ver la belleza en cosas que otros ni siquiera recuerdan.


	15. Otoño contigo

Se me hizo tan ellas x3

* * *

Chicas sujetando bolsa. _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 **ºOtoño contigoº  
**

 _ **Meimi**_

* * *

—Ya comienza a refrescar.

Mimi levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo brillante. Pese a la gran mayoría de azul había algunas nubes que amenazaban. El otoño estaba llegando y pronto lo teñiría todo de gris ceniza, naranja y marrón. Los colores de las ropas cambiaran. La gente se empezaría a preparar para invernar, como a ella le gustaba llamarles.

Sintió la bolsa que asía entre sus dedos sacudirse. Siguió el borde hasta dar con una mano femenina, cuya dueña le sonreía no solo con la boca, si no con los ojo tras las gafas. Mimi no pudo reprimir otra por su parte. A Meiko le gustaba el invierno.

Y a ella le gustaba Meiko. Así que había aprendido a amar esa parte del otoño. La que hacía que Meiko se pusiera faldas más largas y gorditas. Los jerséis la hicieran verse como una ovejita tierna y achuchable. También se soltaba el cabello y a Mimi le gustaba su pelo suelto. Le gustaba meter los dedos entre ellos, dejarlos caer como una cascada entre estos. Le gustaba cómo caían en la almohada o sobre su pecho.

Otra particularidad del otoño es que Meiko comenzaba a hacer esas sopas que tanto le gustaban a ella. Mientras que Mimi era experta en caldos americanos, la sopa japonesa y sus especialidades le eran imposibles de manejar sin estropearlo con algún ingrediente equivocado. Meiko le daba ese gusto perfecto.

También empezaban las series largas que les gustaba ver acurrucadas en el sofá con solo una manta y ella por almohada. Podían disfrutarse en el erotismo cubierto por la manta, sin ver qué hacían sus manos, pero sintiendo por donde tocaban.

Y aunque en ese momento solo pudiera estar tomada de las asas de la bolsa con ella, estaba deseando poder llegar a casa, lejos de las miradas. Quería besarla. Saborear el gusto del frio en su boca. Acurrucarse en su rincón ajeno a las miradas.

—Me alegro que refresque. Eso significa que el otoño está aquí.

Mimi asintió y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Meiko miraba hacia el cielo al igual que ella un momento antes. Sonreía y las gafas amenazaban con caer por el puente de la nariz. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. No había monos cerca. Se acercó y con la excusa de subirle las gafas, la besó.

Un beso rápido y fresco. Ella enrojeció sorprendida.

—Tengo ganas de que llegue, Meimei.

La nombrada asintió, sonriente.

—¡Yo también!

* * *

 **Nota:** Casualmente, la imagen se me hacía más para un Sakuhina xD


	16. Lo bonito de la timidez

Pareja de las manos. _Takari95_

* * *

 **Lo bonito de la timidez  
**

Koukari

Era un amor a escondidas. Un amor puro. No se escondían por gusto. Tampoco por un motivo especial. Simplemente ocurría. Quizás esa era la esencia de su amor. Las cosas tímidas que llegaban en un momento menos esperado.

Podía ocurrir simplemente hablando. Podía estallar con un pestañeo y los dos miraban a otro lado.

O simplemente, cuando sus labios lo traicionaban y soltaba aquella palabra ansiada durante una cita, tomados de la mano.

Koushiro las dejo sin pensarlo, como necesitando remarcar algo que ya se sabía y sintiéndose estúpido. Hikari lo conocía. Sabía todo de él. La timidez era un punto aparte. Aunque a veces adorada volverle loco y nervioso, eran esos momentos en los que ella también caía.

Aunque el viento solo llevara el susurro de un te quiero.

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Es una cosa cortita, pero está muy lleno. Of course, para Sku por animarme a ellos :3


	17. Sentirla a ella

Esta imagen se me metió Sorato y no había forma de sacarla xD

* * *

Beso anime acostados byn. _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 **ºSentirla a ellaº**

 _Sorato_

* * *

Yamato suspiró cuando sintió las formas firmes de Sora contra su cuerpo. El olor de su cuerpo, de sus cabellos. El brillo de sus ojos. Se hundía completamente en ella. Su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo, recibiéndole.

No quería perderse nada de ella. Absolutamente nada.

Se detuvo para darle tiempo a amoldarse a él, a sentirle, a desear más de su cuerpo. Con una mano se apoyó al lado de su cabeza y descubrió, con sorpresa, que Sora le observaba con el mismo detenimiento que él a ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no hubo extrañeza, solo aceptación.

Buscó sus labios con ternura, se perdió en el beso infinito. Sus caderas respondieron, su sexo se ensanchó. Sora gimió su nombre y lo rodeó con sus manos, invitándolo en un balanceo de sus propias caderas.

Yamato no dudó. Quería perderse en ella, escuchar su nombre más veces en diferentes tonalidades. Que su mirada demostrara todo el amor que sentía por ella y solo era a ella a la que vería al llegar al clímax.

Era su todo. Su destino. Su ser.


	18. El charco del tiempo

Pies reflejo charco. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 _º_ **El charco del tiempo** º

Hikari x Osamu.

.

Si había algo que le gustara más eran los días de lluvia, porque después llegaba la diversión. Esos preciosos charcos en los que podías pisar, saltar y mojarte toda. Aunque luego llegaras a casa con un coscorrón esperándote, la diversión lo valía.

Se calzó sus botas de agua y saltó a la calle. Los charcos siempre se pronunciaban más en el parque, pero desde su entrada hasta él había unos cuantos más que fue pisando uno a uno mientras tarareaba. Le gustaba ver cómo su silueta se borraba y quedaba una mancha difusa de hondas.

A veces, si los coches pasaban demasiado cerca, los charcos también creaban esa sensación y era divertido ver cómo el agua se movía de ese modo hasta quedar nuevamente en calma. No era como el mar que, aunque la gente dijera que estaba en calma, realmente no era así. Incluso las piscinas se movían.

No. Los charcos eran especiales y le gustaban de más.

Además, gracias a ellos conoció a un niño con sus mismos intereses.

Fue un día que estaba chapoteando junto al columpio. El niño se bajó de los tubos para ir a ver qué hacía. Con curiosidad se había agachado y con tan mala pata, que justo cuando ella caía sobre el agua y creaba gotas que fueron directas a su nariz.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se había disculpado.

Él solo había sonreído y se unió a ella.

Ambos terminaron empapados y se ganaron una buena regañina por parte de sus madres. Pero no importó.

Desde entonces, Hikari siempre bajaba para reunirse con él en el mismo lugar.

Pero aquel día él no apareció. Tampoco al siguiente día de lluvia. Ni al otro. Nunca más volvió.

La lluvia no trajo consigo de nuevo al niño. Los charcos continuaron ahí hasta que se extinguían. Dejaron de ser importantes para ella. El reflejo que le devolvían ya no era el de una niña sonriente. Ahora era una sombra insegura, deforme y cubierta de oscuridad.

—¿Hikari? —cuestionó su hermano.

Levantó la cabeza para verle sonreír. Él se acercó hasta su altura.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

—Sí —respondió—. Cuando era niña, solía jugar aquí con un niño. Llevaba gafas y el cabello negro de punta. Pero un día dejó de venir. No recuerdo su nombre y tampoco cómo era. A veces Ken me recuerda a él, pero es un dejavú tan efímero que no dura demasiado.

Taichi se quedó pensativo. Pero la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia su casa.

—Seguro que algún día vuelves a verle.

Hikari sonrió alegremente.

—¡Seguro!

* * *

 **Nota:** Siempre pensé que pudo haber un encuentro entre ellos sin que lo supieran. Claro que Hikari no tiene ni idea del trágico desenlace de Osamu.


	19. La bicicleta del amor

Dos en bicicleta. _Japiera_

* * *

 **ºLa bicicleta del amorº  
**

 _Taishiro_

—¿Por qué demonios estoy pedaleando yo?

Taichi clavó la mirada en la nuca pelirroja. Koushiro sudaba y una gota resbalaba por su cuello hasta perderse en su espalda. Taichi se preguntó cómo podía una cosa como esa excitarle y desear poner su boca sobre ese lugar.

Era una cochinada. Pero le atraía.

Algo no estaba bien con él desde hacía tiempo. Le gustaba provocar cualquier necesidad para que Koushiro estuviera a su lado. Para que estuviera cerca de él, mejor dicho. Era el único modo en que podía observarlo sin delatarse de más.

Momentos como ese.

—Porque tengo el pie dañado —mintió.

Koushiro bufó y pudo ver sus mejillas hinchándose al contraerse. Tenía una leve barbita creciendo en su piel. Algo suave, como pelusilla roja. Los ángulos de su mandíbula se marcaban cada vez que contraía su rostro por el esfuerzo del pedalear. Sus brazos. Sus manos cerradas entorno al manillar.

Sus hombros, más pequeños que los suyos pero claramente de hombre.

No podía comprender por qué le pasaba esas cosas con un chico, peor ahí estaban. Quizás era un fetiche por los pelirrojos, a saber.

El viento le azotó la cara y se echó hacia atrás, levantando las piernas. Koushiro sostuvo la bicicleta y continuó pedaleando.

—Creo que me gustas.

Koushiro apenas giró la cara.

—¿Qué?

Taichi volvió a gritarlo. La bicicleta se detuvo. Los ojos del chico se clavaron en él y bailaban dentro de su cuencas, brillantes.

—¿Qué has…?

—¿Realmente tengo que decírtelo de nuevo? —protestó rascándose la nuca—. Al cuerno.

Tiró de su camisa, besándolo. Koushiro suspiró en sorpresa contra su boca y clavó una mano sobre su pierna. Taichi se apartó y saltó de la bicicleta.

—Eso es.

Y se alejó, dejando a cuadros a un pobre y colorado Koushiro que hacía complemento con su rojizo cabello. La bicicleta crujió al girar, Taichi se detuvo al sentir una mano aferrarle la camisa.

Sonrió, satisfecho.


	20. Libre

Imagen: Persona al borde de un precipicio en montaña. _Rillianne Duchannes_

* * *

 **Libre**

 _Takeru_

—Es un viaje de aventuras —recordó Miyako sonriente.

Takeru no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Las montañas siempre traían consigo ese dolor estrangularte para él. Por ese motivo había decidido adelantarse a los demás con la excusa de encontrar el lugar perfecto para acampar. No estaban el mundo Digimon todo podía servirle como distracción o bien un recuerdo. En el mundo humano tenía que enfrentarse a lo que tenía delante sin posibilidad de cambio alguno.

En frente de él había montañas. Con sus salientes, sus riachuelos. Con sus cascadas y sus peñascos. Había verdor por todos lados. Bichos que colgaban de los árboles y no eran digimons con los que podía hablar.

También estaban las zonas cerradas, las picudas y los salientes.

Se dejó llevar por el sonido del agua hasta llegar a la cascada. En lo más alto, desde su altura, podía ver la hermosura del agua caer y crear el arcoíris. Era como si todo fuera sacado de una película de Hayao Miyazaki. Hermoso.

De pronto, el terror de la montaña, los malos recuerdos, empezaron a dejarse vencer por la hermosura del lugar. Por los sonidos relajantes y por el ataque de inspiración que esto le otorgaba. No necesitaba nada más.

Cuando Yamato le contacto para ver si había encontrado finalmente el lugar, Takeru podía asegurar que sí. Y no solo había hecho las paces con la naturaleza, si no que había aprendido que había belleza hasta debajo de una piedra.

Patamon le sonrió cuando se lo explicó. Tras la experiencia donde el pequeño había muerto, Takeru se mostraba reacio a tener más de lo necesario de un contacto con la naturaleza. Desde ese momento, le prometió que acamparían más veces y que también regresarían a los lugares de antaño, donde podía volver a respirar más tranquilo.

Y sobre todo, libre.


	21. Esperanza

_Silueta de un niño._ _Alitzel_

* * *

 **ºEsperanzaº**

 **Takeru**

Discutían de nuevo. En el salón. La voz de su madre muy por encima de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Su padre, siempre con aspecto cansado escuchaba antes de responder algo por lo bajo. Luego, cuando su madre gritaba nuevamente, él la elevaba para hacerse oír.

Uno de ellos golpeaba la mesa. Un sonido plano. El jarrón se escurría y se caía hechos en pedazos.

Él volvía a ser un niño asustado. Con la espalda pegada a la pared y mirándose los zapatos.

Yamato no estaba en casa. Había salido con la necesidad de tener un respiro. Ellos habían aprovechado el momento pensaba que él no estaba en casa tampoco. Pero él estaba en la oscuridad, escuchando todos sus gritos.

¿Cómo podía ser que dos personas que los habían querido tener ahora se odiaran? ¿El amor era tan efímero? ¿Tan horrible a la larga?

Él no quería enamorarse. No quería tener que pasar eso.

Solo era un niño pero había decidido no sufrir más de lo necesario. Y sin embargo, algo en él gritaba que tuviera esperanza. Que la calma llegaría tras la tormenta. Él quería que llegara cuanto antes. Que alguien secara las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Quería salir de esa oscuridad.

 _Ten fe_. Decía la voz. _Ten esperanza_.

Y él la tuvo.


	22. Las hojas tristes

Imagen: Árbol que suelta hojas de papel. _patriot117_

* * *

 **ºLas hojas tristesº  
**

 _Kenkeru_

Él soñaba con un mundo repleto de historias. Sus ojo se iluminaban cada vez que pensaba en ellas. Una vez, llegó a imaginar un árbol enorme que daba hojas de papel y en todas, había escrito una pequeña historia para alguien en la vida.

Esta hoja no viajaba como las demás, se perdían en el mundo en busca de la persona idónea que debía de leer la historia que había escrita en esa hoja. Era algo sumamente especial, mágico y misterioso.

Ken amaba esas formas de ver el mundo con sus ojos. Esa imaginación que aparecía en cualquier momento. Takeru le decía que era una maldición. Que lo que para él era hermoso, para otros era un problema aterrador.

—¿Por qué? —había preguntado con curiosidad mientras el rubio descansaba con la cabeza sobre su vientre.

—Imagínate que ese árbol diera futuros y destinos para las personas. O quizás lecciones crueles. ¿Y si una mujer cruel llevara a su hijo o hijastro bajo el árbol y escogiera la hoja más cruel para él? ¿Y los niños se obsesionaran con buscar el mejor futuro? ¿O una niña quisiera cambiar el futuro que le había tocado y así trastocara todo el destino? Puede una persona recibir la muerte en una hoja de papel.

Ken miró hacia arriba, donde las hojas brillaban con los rayos del sol en una danza preciosa de brillos.

—Es tan aterrador eso.

—Dentro de la belleza de un escrito puede existir el mundo aterrador que solemos cargar nosotros para que el lector vea y comprenda la belleza sin tener en cuenta otra cosa. Solo divertir es lo que queremos.

—Pero cargas con esa oscuridad tú solo.

Takeru se incorporó y buscó su mano. Una sonrisa traviesa le tironeo en los labios.

—Pero ahora no estoy solo. Te tengo a ti conmigo. Bajo este árbol de sueños.

Ken sonrió antes de probar su boca. Un beso gentil que lo emborrachó por completo. Las hojas se mecieron sobre sus cabezas.

La primera anunciaba la llegada de nuevas historias.


	23. Llévame en tus letras

Pareja y libro. _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 _ **Llévame en tus letras**_

 _ **Takarijou**_

* * *

Siempre le gustaba acurrucarse en cualquier lado y leer. Era una de sus pasiones y todo el mundo que la conocía lo sabía. Conocía a solo dos personas que compartieran tremenda pasión por la lectura como ella. Una de ellas era claramente Takeru. Ese chico siempre se sentaba a su lado para curiosear qué leía ese día.

Hikari no tenía suficiente con solo un género. Un día estaba batallando una guerra naval del año catapúm como al siguiente día estaba saltando con corsés y botas prietas de una ventana al caballo de su amado.

La persona que había terminado haciendo que cayera en este flujo de lectura no era otro que Jou. Este siempre le hacía entrega de un libro diferente y todos tenían un sentido importante. Un valor, como le gustaba llamarle Jou.

Un día, se encontró un papel entre las páginas del libro donde estaba escrito tan solo una frase. "Llévame entre tus letras".

Fue así como las aventuras escritas empezaron a tener caras de conocidos, pero los amantes siempre se discutían el podio entre un rubio de ojos azules y otro moreno cuervo.

Y las aventuras fueran más y más intensas.


	24. libros secretos

Pareja frente a estantería llena de libros _._ _jacque-kari_

* * *

 ** _ºLibros secretosº_**

Yamakari

* * *

—Oye. Cuánto tiempo planeas ignorarme.

Hikari detuvo la mano sobre el libro que iba a alcanzar de puntillas. Con los ojos clavados en los lomos de los libros a su altura. Podía sentirlo a su espalda y veía la sombra cubrir la gran parte, superando incluso la suya.

Yamato Ishida había apoyado una mano sobre la de ella para evitar que escapara y podía sentir su mirada firme sobre su nuca.

Hikari no era de las que se solía achicarse por nada. Al menos de las cosas que pudiera controlar. Pero es que Yamato Ishida era precisamente eso, algo incontrolable.

Había intentado por todos los medios que el mayor dejara de influir en sus sentimientos sin lograrlo. No solo era el mejor amigo de su hermano, si no que tenía que encontrárselo en el instituto o en cualquier lado donde mirase.

Y lo peor de todo es que había terminado declarándose cuando Hikari menos lo esperaba y su corazón había respondido a la petición con clara alegría mientras su boca denegó el hecho de responder en ese instante.

Desde entonces, se había dedicado a esquivarlo siempre que pudiera. En su casa intentaba no quedarse a solas. En el instituto lo rehuía teniendo alguna excusa siempre que hacer. Y procuraba no volver a casa sola para que él no pudiera acercarse. Aunque lo había intentado. Yamato no era de los que espera mucho tiempo y la prueba estaba en ese mismo presente.

—No te estoy ignorando —defendió sin dejar de mirar el lomo del libro frente a ella—. Simplemente no coincidimos.

—Ya. Incluso en tu casa que te escondes en tu cuarto. No voy a hacerte nada malo, Hikari.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—¿De qué tienes miedo entonces?

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior.

—De mí misma. De no poder contenerme. De que esto me guste de verdad.

Yamato no dijo nada pero Hikari lo sintió moverse. Un beso directo a su cuello. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras duró y los abrió, completa convencida de que su cuerpo y lo que su mente querían eran cosas diferentes. Aún así, no podía luchar contra ello.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tienes una respuesta para mí?

—Sí —confesó finalmente.

—Sí que tienes una respuesta, o me respondes que sí a la primera.

Hikari se volvió para encararlo. ¿Cómo podía burlarse de ello? Mas los labios del rubio cubrieron los suyos con una mueca de satisfacción mientras toda ella temblaba.

—Eres un tramposo.

—Soy muchas cosas, Hikari. Pero sobre todo, soy tuyo.


	25. La novia correspondida

Chica sola en bar. _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 _ **La novia correspondida**_

 **Kenyako**

—¿Quiere otro café?

Miyako negó y señaló su taza todavía repleta de la última carga. El camarero se alejó con una mueca de molestia en el rostro. No podía echarla si no terminaba su consumición y tampoco podía cobrarle si no pedía algo más.

No es que quisiera fastidiar al camarero en su turno nocturno, pero Miyako no podía irse de aquel café hasta que fuera oportuno.

Miró su móvil, vacío de llamada alguna o de mensaje. Suspiró y lo dejó resbalar por la mesa hasta que chocó con el salero.

Si continuaba así no podría decir las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sabía que él siempre iba a esa cafetería. Era una rutina. Solo tenía que ir. Lo peor es que la persona que había dejado vigilándole no daba ninguna señal.

Se recostó sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Era terrible. La incertidumbre. El deseo de expresarse.

El camarero volvió a tocarle el hombro. Ella se sacudió para quitarse su insistente dedito sobre su carne. El toque continuó.

—Déjeme. ¿No ve que estoy en mi momento interno de depresión?

—Así que es eso.

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Ken estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole con esa dulzura suya. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y la miró tras cruzar los dedos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estás depresiva y has dejado a Daisuke cuidándome?

Ella balbuceó, sorprendida. Se lo había imaginado de muchas formas. Lo tenía ensayado.

—¿Un café?

Esa vez el camarero sí interrumpió. Miyako estaba lo suficientemente harta de él como para no ser amable.

—¿Puede esperar, diablos? ¡Estoy intentando declararme! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta para una chica encontrar el momento oportuno para declarar lo que sientes por un chico tan despistado como el que tengo delante? ¡Muero por huesos y ni siquiera se da cuenta!

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras los miró aterrada. ¡Había fallado completamente! Volvió a esconder la cara entre sus brazos hasta que sintió una palma cálida sobre su cabello.

—Miyako —habló con su voz suave—. Gracias.

Desde entonces, aquella cafetería se volvió famosa con la leyenda de " _La novia correspondida_ ".


	26. Destino

Porque hay muy pocos de ella =)

* * *

Chica en tren. _patriot117_

* * *

 **Destino**

Meiko

Meiko se recostó contra la pared del tren que temblaba contra su carne. Siempre le había gustado sentirlo y cómo le castañeaban los dientes al compás de la vibración. Era un acto relajante y que siempre la ayudaba a viajar.

Los trenes siempre la entristecían de cierto modo y a la vez, la relajaban de un modo inexplicable. Siempre había una historia que escuchar. Una oculta entre los sillones. Los hombres que venían a por los tickets. Las casas que dejaban atrás. Incluso las praderas verdes tenían algo que hacia leyenda.

Ese día debía de dejarlo atrás. Todo lo que había vivido para avanzar. Un nuevo hogar. Con un nuevo motivo. Su Digimon cargado sobre sus piernas, dormitando ajena a todo lo que les esperaba en la ciudad.

Iban a mudarse a un edifico nuevo y tenía miedo. Todo lo nuevo en realidad siempre se lo daba. Por eso, cerraba los ojos, dejaba que el sonido del tren la calmara y cuando llegara al nuevo destino, estaría completamente cargada.


	27. Ahi contigo

Parque violeta. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **Ahí contigo  
**

Koukari

* * *

Querida Hikari:

Siempre recuerdo esos campos. La hermosura del brillo de las flores. El atracón de hermosura que se daban mis ojos. Siempre. Es algo que jamás podré olvidar. Y es algo a donde realmente querría regresar.

No me preguntes por qué; has de vivirlo. No puedes entender algo que alguien te cuenta. Yo puedo contarte las maravillas, la sensación de estar en un cuento de hadas. Pero tú has de entrar ahí dentro y disfrutarlo. Has de hacer muchas fotografías y provocar la magia que solo tú eres capaz de hacer, Hikari.

Porque si para alguien tan poco observador como yo esto le ha calado hondo, no puedo esperar para lo que logrará en ti, que eres siempre tan atenta y encuentras la belleza donde no la hay. Esta vez, ahí está y yo he sido testigo.

Ojalá puedas acompañarme esta vez. Me gustaría ir contigo del brazo y que caminemos juntos entre tanto brillo. Que nos fundamos con la belleza y se nos llene la nariz de polen. Espero que no seas alérgica.

Quiero caminar por ahí contigo porque… bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes. No creo que una carta sea lo más correcto para recalcar algo que ambos ya sabemos. Así que espero poder decírtelo en ese lugar, porque la magia que posee seguro que nos emborracha y no cesábamos de decírnoslo.

Te esperé con muchas ganas.

Siempre tuyo; Koushiro Izumi.


	28. De Lobo a demonio

**Imagen:** Lobo/perro y tormenta. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **ºDe lobo a demonioº  
**

 _Mimato_

* * *

Mimi se recostó contra la pared de la cueva y lo sintió colocarse a su lado. La bestia le olisqueó la mano en busca de comida. Al final le depositó un lametón antes de dejarse caer pesadamente a su lado. El pelaje le daba calor y para el frio que estaba por llegar aquello era un placer inesperado.

Lo había encontrado mientras huía del poblado. Estaba atrapado en una trampa de un cazador y acostado con tranquilidad, como si no le importara para nada el futuro de su destino que claramente hubiera sido la muerte. Se había horrorizado ante la idea y no dudó en ayudarlo.

Lo primero fue asegurarse de que él no la mordería. Había seres que si intentabas ayudarles lo primero que hacían eran arrancarte un pedazo y muchos otros, ni las gracias te daban. Pero él solo había levantado las orejas y la había visto pelear con la trampa hasta que consiguió abrirla lo suficiente para que sacar su enorme pata.

Porque ese lobo era enorme. Cuando se puso en pie Mimi se percató de que sus orejas le llegaban por el hombro y que era la mar de ancho. Una bestia de Lobo. De los que ya no quedaban.

Se aparto para dejarle espacio y hasta hizo señales de que ya era libre y se recordó a sí misma que ella todavía no lo era. Así que giró sobre sus pies y echó a correr en busca del camino que la llevara a la libertad.

Para su sorpresa, el animal la siguió de cerca. Al principio pensó que estaría cazándola y que cuando se agotara la devoraría. Sin embargo, no era así.

Y ahora lo tenía pegado contra su cuerpo, con el hocico apoyado en su muslo y los ojos cerrados mientras mantenía las orejas de punta. Cuando el primer sonido de la tormenta cruzó el cielo, Mimi se estremeció ante la horrible idea de pasar una tormenta como esa fuera de su casa. Ni siquiera podía saber que la cueva fuera del todo segura.

Pero al menos, eso evitaría que la siguieran y no tendría que volver a su hogar.

Antes muerta que regresar, se dijo apretando el cuchillo mágico en su bolso.

El lobo la miró un instante, con la cabeza alzada. Le acarició entre las orejas.

—Tranquilo, Chico. No haré nada malo.

Como si la entendiera, bajó de nuevo la cabeza para relajarse a su lado. Mimi lo observó. El pelaje blanco, casi plateado con ciertos tonos rubios y unos ojos azules, penetrantes y viejos.

—Si fueras un humano, no me importaría casarme contigo.

Cerró los ojos y sintió un lametón en la mejilla. Al abrirlos, no había rastro del lobo, pero sí de un joven desnudo, con los ojos del mismo color que el lobo y una mata de cabellos rubios larga que caía por su espalda. Una socarrona sonrisa le cubría el rostro.

—Espero que no te arrepientas, humana.

* * *

 **Nota:** No podía pensar en otra cosa. Desde que ví la imagen se me metió esta historia en la cabeza =). Espero que os guste como a mí =D


	29. ¿Quieres mi goblo? Pues dame un beso

Pareja de niños y globo amarillo. _Ficker D.A.T_

* * *

 _ **¿Quieres mi goblo? Pues dame un beso.**_

 _ **Mishiro**_

* * *

Koushiro no era un niño al que le fuera fácil hacer amigos. No le llovían del cielo. Tampoco podía congeniar con todo el mundo. Él era un rarito. De esos que disfrutaban entreteniéndose con cualquier otra cosa que en lo que los demás veían como lo incorrecto para un niño. Su inteligencia solía ser mayor y era fácil para él desmontar y montar un móvil con suma facilidad.

Si tan solo las personas fueran así de fáciles…

—Niño. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

Una de sus distracciones favoritas era sentarse en lo alto de un mirador que había. Solía meter sus piernecitas por los huecos y sacudía los zapatos mientras miraba a la gente tomar el tren desde su altura. Nadie solía hacerle caso y era un rinconcito perfecto.

Por eso le sorprendió que aquella niña de coletas, vestido perfecto y rosa, que aferraba el hilo de un globo amarillo con mucha fuerza se fijara en él. Parecía estar preguntándose muchas cosas tras su mirada inocente.

—Miro el mundo —respondió.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Miras el mundo? Pero eso es imposible. Mi papá dice que el mundo es muy grande como para solo verlo a simple vista. Que hay que subir al cielo muy alto para poder verlo.

Koushiro parpadeó. ¿Esta niña hablaba en serio?

—No quiero decir que tu papá mienta, pero yo he visto el mundo en la tele sin necesidad de subir al cielo —reflexionó—. Entonces, aquí solo veo mi mundo y el tuyo.

Ella le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—¿Nuestro mundo? ¿Por qué crees que ese es mi mundo?

Él lo sopesó.

—Porque estamos respirando juntos en este momento y estamos mirando al mismo cielo. ¿Eso no es estar en el mismo mundo?

La niña sonrió mostrando la falta de sus pequeñas paletas en crecimiento.

—Eres un niño muy inocente.

—Y tú una niña muy curiosa —devolvió ajeno al futuro.

La niña le miró arrugando la nariz. Siguió su mirada que estaba posada ahora en el globo amarillo que oscilaba contra el leve viento. Con una sonrisa, ella pegó su hombro más al de él.

—Eso significa que ese globo está también dentro de nuestro mundo pero es mío. Mi papá tuvo que dar algo a cambio para que yo lo tuviera.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Todo cuesta algo. Eso siempre me dice mi padre —confirmó—. Por eso tú papá tuvo que pagar. ¿Qué tendría yo que pagar por tu globo?

—¿Por qué querrías el globo que me compró mi papá para mí? —dudó ella con la boca muy abierta.

Koushiro no sabía bien. La única idea que le pasaba por la mente era la semejanza de ese globo con el sol y con la idea de poder volar por el cielo. Esa niña debía de ser muy pesada porque ese globo quería ser libre y volar, pero ella lo aferraba a fuerza y no lo dejaba ser libre. Quizás se sintió identificado. Pero no podía decirle a la niña la verdad.

Ella tampoco lo comprendería.

—Siempre quise un globo y nunca tuve —expresó. No era una mentira del todo. Nunca había tenido un globo pero tampoco los había deseado hasta ese momento.

La niña lo sopesó y lo miró como sintiera mucha tristeza por él. Sin embargo, algo parecía hacerla reaccionar porque cerró con más fuerza los dedos sobre el hilo que maniataba al globo de su libertad.

—¿Quieres mi globo? —cuestionó. Él asintió—. Pues dame un beso.

La seriedad con que ella lo dijo lo pilló por sorpresa. ¿Besarse? ¿Esa niña quería que él pegara sus labios contra una parte de su cuerpo sin un fin en concreto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían sus labios de especial?

Sacudió la cabeza más para disipar sus preguntas que para responderle. Solo era un roce de labios. Había visto mucha gente hacerlo y las mujeres siempre sonreía como si fueran muy felices. ¿Esa niña sería feliz con ello?

—Vale —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella no volteó la cara y esperó. Él se frotó los labios con suma torpeza con el dorso de la mano, cuestionándose si su boca estaría lo suficientemente limpia para ella y no pegajosa. Sin poder cambiar nada y sin tener escapatoria, solo se inclinó y pegó sus labios sobre los de ella. Aunque su beso terminó más siendo un empujón y dado en la comisura.

Ella se apartó enarcando una ceja y sin querer, abrió la mano que aferraba el objeto de su deseo. El globo osciló hacia arriba sin detenerse si quiera por el grito que dio o porque los dos niños miraran su marcha, uno con tristeza y otro con curiosidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Tendré que darte otra cosa ahora.

Koushiro negó. Parecía sentirse lleno, como si acabara de recalcar todas las pilas que necesitaba. Se levantó y se frotó el cabello pelirrojo con una mano.

—Iba a liberarlo igualmente, así que está bien. Has hecho una buena obra por hoy. Siente orgullosa.

Y tras darle una suave caricia en una de las coletitas, echó a correr. Había aprendido algo nuevo. Terminó con más pregunta que respuestas. Pero había valido la pena.

Lo que él jamás se habría imaginado que tiempo después, compartiría una aventura con aquella misma chica de coletas.


	30. La pelirroja del pecado

Sexy Jessica Rabbit. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **La pelirroja del pecado**

 **Taiora**

* * *

Su pelirroja era preciosa. De eso no cabía duda. Mirase por donde mirase, lo era. Desde lo alto de su cabeza, donde sobresalía ese minúsculo cabello que ella se empeñaba en bajar hacia abajo hasta la punta de sus pies o su tacón.

Pero que decidiera cumplir una de sus fantasías era algo que solo para él podía suceder.

Desde luego, se notaba la mano de Mimi entre medias. Solo ella podía conseguir un resultado tan fantástico en nada de tiempo. Porque había llegado al apartamento que compartían y lo habían agasajado a preguntas de por qué había llegado temprano ese día y órdenes como no moverse del sofá si amaba sus pelotas mientras Mimi le vendaba los ojos y lo guiaba al sofá.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, Sora estaba acomodada en el sillón de dos plazas frente a él. Con extensiones en los cabellos y un despampanante vestido rojo y brillantitos. Era la viva imagen de un cosplay de Jessica Rabit.

Taichi habría querido saltar encima de ella si no fuera porque estaba maniatado al sofá. Mimi sonreía desde el pasillo, levantando una mano como señal de despedida.

—Ese es tu castigo por haber llegado antes a casa, Yagami —acusó antes de marcharse y dejarlos a solas.

Sora sonrió como disculpa a eso antes de recordar su rol de mujer fatal. Se incorporó, sentándose cruzando las piernas. Pudo ver sus bragas, rojas y de encaje que demostraba que su sexo había cambiado.

Se le hizo la boca agua por pensar en cómo habría sido.

—Has sido un niño muy malo, Taichi Yagami —murmuró —. Tendré que castigar a mi pobre conejito.

Taichi supo entonces que iba a ver las letras. ¡Y de qué forma!


	31. Tras la máscara

Mujer con antifaz rosa. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Tras la máscara**

 **Mimato**

* * *

—¿Está usted seguro de lo que dice?

Mimi Tachikawa buscó con la mirada a Sora Takenouchi. Su amiga había desaparecido de su vista en un instante mientras retocaba su maquillaje labial en un espejo que había encontrado durante su travesía. La música a su espalda le recordaba la fiesta tan glamurosa que estaba en pleno apogeo a su espalda.

Sora se había alejado con la excusa de ir a retocarse mejor y, por supuesto, seguir al bombón de chocolate que la había sonreído hasta cortejarla. Mas no podía permitir que los encantos de su mejor amiga quedaran expuestos con tanta facilidad bajo el embrujo de aquel hombre.

El único problema era la persona que tenía delante de ella. El otro tipo, amigo del chico que había engatusado a su mejor amiga y que ahora le ponía ojitos a ella. Y maldita fuera, porque eran unos ojos preciosos.

—Como he dicho, su amiga manda avisar que no está disponible para usted. Al menos, en dos horas.

—Eso es ridículo —protestó sacudiendo la cabeza. Su antifaz, por suerte, permaneció en su lugar—. Sora nunca haría tal cosa. Ella no es de las que buscan la compañía de un hombre así como así. Estoy segura de que su amigo la ha engatusado de algún modo y que después de ultrajarla se irá de rositas.

—Le aseguro que tras haberme arrastrado a este lugar porque se enamorara de ella durante el paseo matutino y donde fue que la avisto, mi amigo no está dispuesto a dejarla ir. Si dañara su reputación de algún modo, de por hecho que se hará responsable.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos con furia. Apretó los labios e intentó esquivarlo. El hombre fue más rápido y evitó su huida. No solo una vez, si no varias y hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos se encontraron demasiado cerca para su gusto. Podía sentir su calor. El perfume. Su aroma a hombre.

Él enarcó una rubia ceja.

—¿Está usted jugando conmigo, señorita?

Mimi abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Si se quitara de mi camino no tendría que hacer algo tan horrible como esto.

—¿Cómo qué exactamente?

—Esto.

Y le pisó el pie con todas sus ganas. Mientras él se quedaba saltando a la pata coja, Mimi se adentró en los pasillos, con el vestido dejando una estela verdosa tras ella. Abrió las puertas en busca de su compañera y cuando, finalmente abría la última, captó el sonido de gemidos y risitas, quedándose helada. Pudo ver la cola del vestido de Sora sobresaliendo de un lado, pero cuando fue a avanzar, una mano le cubrió los ojos y la detuvo.

—Me niego a permitir que le vea desnudo.

—¿Qué? —masculló.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sintió el aliento masculino rozarle la oreja.

—Aquel día no solo fue mi amigo quien se enamoró de su amiga. Usted me arrancó el alma. Así que hágase responsable, señorita.

Ella se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Jadeó, sorprendida del calor que empezaba a sentir.

—¿Usted se hará responsable?

—Mañana mismo le pediré la mano a su padre y prepararé un anillo.

La soltó y colocó nuevamente la máscara sobre su nariz. Ella le miró desde detrás, coqueta. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

—Entonces, estaré esperando, señor Ishida. Pero tengo poca paciencia, le advierto.

Y se alejó taconeando, dejando que de nuevo su vestido fuera lo último que alcanzara a ver.


	32. El terror

Siluetas en parada de autobús. _HikariCaelum_

* * *

 **El terror  
**

 **Hikari y Taichi**

 **(Fraternal)**

Siempre estaban ahí cuando ella pasaba. Bailando entre las líneas de la pared. Sombras, como si hubiera personas sentadas en la parada de autobús. Siempre se quedaba a un lado porque les tenía miedo.

Alguien le había contado una leyenda acerca de ciertas personas que habían cometido muchos pecados y que nadie sabía. Se habían sentado en esa parada del autobús a esperarlo. Pero fueron castigando permaneciendo para siempre atrapadas en esa pared. Por las noches sus sombras solían aparecer para llevarse consigo a cualquier otro pecador.

Tenía tanto miedo que caminaba siempre más tiempo para llegar a la otra parada y jamás cogía el autobús ahí. Incluso podía jurar que mientras se alejaba, alguien susurraba su nombre sin cesar hasta que cruzaba a la siguiente acera.

—Son tonterías —había dicho muchas veces su hermano mayor, quien valientemente siempre se sentaba en los asientos y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared.

Hikari solía mordisquearse los labios y no se bajaba del burro.

Pues lo que ella siempre veía nunca era lo mismo que veían los demás.


	33. Musa

Pluma y partitura _. Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Musa**

 **Taito**

* * *

Yamato bufó mientras miraba la partitura en blanco. No le llegaba nada a la mente. Estaba bloqueado.

Lo había intentado por todo los medios posibles. No había inspiración alguna. Ni mirar a la calle le ayudaba ese día. O levantarse a por una cerveza. Nada.

—¿Tienes un bloqueo?

Levantó la vista del pentagrama y miró hacia la puerta. Taichi estaba en calzoncillos rascándose el vientre y bostezando. Sus ojos eran como dos pequeñas rendijas mientras intentaba acostumbrarse al cambio horario.

Yamato cabeceó una afirmación sin poder despegar su atención de sus músculos y de su piel oscura. Taichi estaba jodidamente bueno. De esos a los que no te importaba dar un bocado y degustar a placer.

Más bien, él era el único que podía hacerlo.

Taichi avanzó hasta quedar junto a él, inclinándose para mirar el pentagrama vacío. Se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

—No soy un genio de la música, pero ahí falta algo.

—Sí, eso que no me llega.

—Creía a fe ciega que eras un hombre, Yamato —bromeó mirándole de lado.

Yamato le dio un suave cachete en el trasero.

—Idiota. Me refería a mi inspiración.

—Creí que tu inspiración era yo. Y he estado dos meses fuera. Normal que no puedas escribir nada.

Yamato no pudo negárselo. Muchas canciones hablaban de un amor difícil y había basado en su experiencia con Taichi y el problema que había con que fueran dos hombres. No había querido inspirar a nadie, solo contar su historia y sin embargo, muchas canciones suyas se habían convertido en iconos para otros homosexuales.

Acarició la espalda del castaño y dejó que sus dedos dejaran huellas blanca sobre la morena piel. Taichi se volvió para sentarse sobre sus caderas. Sus bocas se buscaron, ansiosos. En el mismo instante en que su lengua se fusionaba con la contraria, algo llegó a su mente.

—Taichi, apártate.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una idea.

Taichi hizo un mohín.

—No me jodas ahora.

—No puedo joderte. Tengo un pentagrama que llenar.

—¿Y mi culo qué? —bromeó el quitándose de encima.

—Me reuniré más tarde con él.

Coger la pluma que años atrás Taichi le regalara y se inclinó para marcar las letras bajo cada pentagrama. Taichi le besó la coronilla y se marchó.

—No hay que molestar el genio musical.


	34. El camino mágico

Camino en un bosque. _Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **El camino mágico**

 **Joe**

* * *

Jou miró el mapa y frunció la nariz. Seguramente se había perdido. Pero el camino estaba ante sus ojos. Solo tenía que volver a la aldea, reunirse con su mujer e hijos y decirles que había curado a muchas personas e incluso había encontrado una nueva cura para la rara enfermedad que asolaba esos días a la humanidad.

Era un médico importante y seguro que hasta el rey querría verle. Su mujer se sentiría emocionada y seguro que buscaba sus prendas más coquetas, aquel verde que iba a juego con ella. Estaría completamente emocionada y se haría amiga rápidamente de las chicas de la corte, porque ella era fantástica.

Solo tenía que pasar por un camino que antes no estaba en el bosque.

Era impresionante, con su follaje por todos lados y su sendero que pareciera que hubieran pasado por él pocos carruajes hasta ahora.

Avanzó y caminó hasta lo más profundo pero la salida continuaba sin aparecer ante sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando apareció la primera mujer.

Vestida con un manto semitransparente de un color verduzco. Sus cabellos castaños ondeaban como si una brisa los moviera y sus ojos marrones brillaban de un tono dorado. Le sonrió coqueta y le sopló un montón de hojas.

Cuando Jou las apartó apenas pudo verla desaparecer entre las ramas.

Él no era un hombre que iba a perseguir a una mujer. Él estaba casado. No iba a engañar nunca a su esposa. Así que continuó caminando e intentó quitarse de la mente la imagen de esa mujer.

Pasos después otra mujer apareció. Con un vestido tan transparente como el de la anterior rosado y más abierto en su espalda. Tenía cabellos cortos y pelirrojos. Le sonrió y bailó a su alrededor. Dejó caer plumas naranjas en cada paso y curioso, Jou cogió una.

Ella se alejó danzando y dos risitas se unieron en la penumbra.

Jou se guardó la pluma dentro del bolsillo. Seguro que su hijo le gustaba. Quizás hasta pudiera contarle la aventura.

Continuó avanzando y el camino pareció ensancharse más. Otra joven apareció y su vestido tenía una tonalidad más clara rosada que el anterior a tal punto que tuvo que apartar sus ojos de ella. La chica le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia la lejanía. Como si fuera un hechizo, las hojas se separaron y mostraron el camino real. La mujer le había indicado el sendero gracias a su luz.

Corrió hacia él, deteniéndose antes de salir.

—¡Gra…!

Pero no había más que otro bosque a su espalda. Sin magia. Sin mujeres. Sin luz. El ruido del pueblo estaba a su espalda.

Todo aquello parecía haber sido un sueño. Si no fuera por la pluma que brillaba caliente en su bolsillo.


	35. El desfile perfecto

Niños elegidos disfrazados. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **El desfile perfecto**

Niños elegidos  


\+ Yamichi x Misora

* * *

—¿De quién fue la maravillosa idea?

Yamato cruzó las piernas y suspiró mientras veía a Mimi correr de un lado a otro revisando los trajes. Que a Sora no le faltara las alitas. Que Taichi mantuviera en orden su maquillaje. Que Koushiro dejara de protestar. Que Takeru no se comiera el cacao de fresa de Hikari a base de frotarle los dedos y luego chupárselos solo para enrabiar a la castaña. Le dio por quinta vez el martillo a Jou y suspiró cuando llegó a él.

—Obviamente una idea tan original como esta solo podía salir de mi mente. Venga, me vais a hacer ganar el concurso, no os quejéis. De todas maneras, no tienes muchas cosas que hacer, Yamato-chin —picó.

Yamato rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Deberes. Exámenes. Comida. Limpieza del hogar. Nada, claro —refunfuñó sarcástico.

Ella le sostuvo la barbilla con un dedo y perfiló sus labios con aquel extraño cacao.

—No te quejes. Serás la estrella en este espectáculo. El vocalista del grupo más famoso de música es mi modelo personal. ¡Les chiflará!

—O hará completamente el ridículo —bromeó Taichi uniéndose a la conversación.

—Habló el que sin una pelota entre los pies es un pato mareado.

Taichi le arreó un puñetazo en el hombro antes de que Sora apareciera para poner orden entre los tres. Yamato y Taichi enfrascados en ver quién de los dos haría más el ridículo y darse el último golpe y Mimi gritando para que dejaran de estropear sus trajes.

Sora se había encargado del tema de la ropa, mientras que Mimi había hecho un gran trabajo con el maquillaje y las decoraciones. Era un evento de moda en el cual participaban una persona de tercero junto a otra de primero. Mimi no había tardado en ir a buscar a Sora y plantarle su historia. Cuando habían sopesado a quienes utilizar de modelos, todo llegó por sí solo. Y más, con los trajes decididos.

Y ahora ahí estaban, disfrazados de sus propios Digimon para el concurso. Mimi las tenía todas consigo, Sora solo lo disfrutaba. Ganar o perder no importaba. Habían conseguido que todos se reunieran de nuevo tras un tiempo fuera.

Así que, cuando pisaron la improvisada pasarela y la gente empezó a reconocerles, no tardaron en llegar los vítores. Mimi besó a todo el mundo. Sora casi le dio un soponcio cuando lo hizo.

Juntos, levantaron el trofeo.

—Si es que somos los mejores.


	36. Seducción

Hombre besando a mujer en la sien. _Scripturiens_

* * *

 _ **Seducción**_

 _ **Michi**_

* * *

La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Sus labios se movieron por su mejilla y se detuvieran sobre su sien mientras sus manos se movían por su espalda desnuda. El vestido apenas cubría. El deseo sí crecía.

—Eres una diablesa, mujer.

Ella emitía una risita. Se pegaba más a su cuerpo, le invitaba al sentir el suyo. Y ahí las cosas comenzaban como si fueran atraídos por un imán profundo. El destino de sus vidas.


	37. La flor perfecta

Hombre frente a ramos de flores. _Scripturiens_

* * *

 _ **La flor perfecta**_

 _Koushiro x Sora_

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil comprarle unas flores a una mujer que ya conocía el significado de todas las que existían? Él no era un libro de flores. Tampoco había prestado mucha atención a ellas como para entender el significado. Siempre había creído que una rosa roja era suficiente, pero había diferentes tonalidades de rojos y todos significaban diferente cantidad de amor.

Tampoco podía comprar una cualquiera, al azar, para que luego fuera una flor equivocada.

Y no podía pedírsela a la dependienta como si nada.

Hasta que sintió una mano fantasma aparecer en su hombro y dio un respingo. Se encontró con Toshiko Takenouchi. Su mirada severa apenas parecía congeniar con su sonrisa dulce.

—¿Buscas una flor en especial?

—Sí —confesó. Si algo había aprendido, mentirles a las Takenouchi era horrible—. Para Sora, desde luego.

—Desde luego —sonrió ella.

Se inclinó y cogió una flor por el talle.

—¿Es algo especial?

—Solo… —Se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. Solo es por ser ella. No es ningún día especial.

La sonrisa en su suegra se acentuó. Koushiro sintió como si acabara de dar un paso agigantado de progresos. La mujer posó la flor entre sus dedos y le dio una palmada suave en la espalda.

—Sora será feliz con esa flor y esas palabras.

Koushiro sonrió y se adentró en la tienda para pagar la flor. Toshiko se alejó, enviándole un mensaje a Sora que le mostró nada más que Koushiro entró en la casa.

—Tienes a mi madre loca, cariño —felicitó mientras olisqueaba la flor—. Es preciosa.

Koushiro hubiera dicho con un gusto un "no tanto como tú", pero ya tenía suficiente dosis de vergüenza por un día.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

En el mensaje ponía: "Tienes el mejor hombre que una suegra querría tener".


	38. La música del corazón

Fonógrafo de un corazón. _Scripturiens_

* * *

 **La música del corazón**

Yamato

(Basado en el tema que se habló en el Mimato comentando al Yamato del Sorato)

* * *

Decían que él llevaba la música en el corazón. Que formaba parte de su alma. Él no estaba seguro. Sabía que de algún lado le venían esos deseos musicales. Fluían por sus dedos hasta la guitarra. Emitían notas de sus cuerdas vocales y creaban una canción que a los demás eran capaces de crear sentimientos.

Que lleves la música en el corazón no siempre es que tengas que estar feliz o ser un alma de la diversión. La gente atribuye la música a estados de ánimo, momentos especiales y únicos. Quizá las emociones afectaban, pues uno podía emocionarse simplemente con las notas y no con la letra. Las bandas sonoras podían hacer que amaras una película.

También una canción podía darte tristeza y deseos de odiar a todo el mundo. De sentirte incomprendido o pensar que la persona que la ha escrito te comprende mejor que nadie, pones tus ilusiones en ello y cuando sabes algo de esa persona que va contra tus ideales te desmoronas. Hay gente que es incapaz de seguir una canción por culpa del cantante al que odian.

Quizás por eso él colgó la guitarra hacía tiempo. Por eso guardó las partituras dentro de un cajón y decidió que con la música no iba a alimentar a su familia. Se enfocó en ser un astronauta, en ser el primer hombre con un Digimon.

Pero todavía cuando vuelve a casa pone la radia y canturrea en silencio las letras de viejas canciones. O se sienta bajo un árbol a soplar contra una armónica solo porque su Digimon lo desea.

La música siempre estaba ahí para él.


	39. Vida loca

Chancletas con candado. _Japiera_

* * *

 **Vida loca  
**

 _ **JouxMimixKoushiro**_

* * *

—¿Estás de broma?

Koushiro negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la fotografía que Mimi le había enviado. Jou se inclinó para poder ver mejor y sus cabezas se pegaron en una mezcla de rojo y negro azulado.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí con sorpresa.

—¿Están… atadas con un candado?

—Sí —respondió Koushiro tragando—. Dice que la policía se las ha requisado por dejarlas mal _aparcadas_.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

—América es realmente alucinante, Shiro.

—Sí. ¿Y de verdad mañana vamos a reunirnos con ella ahí?

—Es nuestra mujer, no podemos dejarla ahí con tanto hombre suelto… podría…

Ambos hombres suspiraron.

—Desde luego, somos tal para cual —musitó Koushiro rascándose la nuca.

Jou no pudo más que darle la razón y sonreír. Mimi los esperaba en américa. Donde la vida era diferente. Más alocada. Donde iban a comenzar una nueva vida.

Y ella disfrutaba mostrándole las locuras, pues la había iniciado desde que se enamorara de ambos.


	40. El sueño significativo

He tenido que saltarme la anterior a esta porque me inspira para una pareja que no sé llevar, Sorry.

* * *

Imagen: Árbol y pájaros. _Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **El sueño significativo**

Takari

* * *

—El sueño siempre es el mismo. Se repite una y otra vez.

Takeru se inclinó hacia delante para poder escucharla mejor. Hikari le apretó la mano.

—Estoy frente a un árbol. Es un sueño gris, así que no puedo decirte qué tipo de árbol es. Sin embargo, sé que es algo importante. Me detengo y justo cuando voy a tocar su corteza, las ramas se sacuden sin que haya viento alguno y dejan de ser hojas para convertirse en alas. Se rompen en mil pedazos y forman aves.

Tragó y miró hacia esos ojos azules que siempre le daban calor.

—Luego despierto y no hay nada más. Solo una sensación inquieta. Incuso nervios o felicidad. Es complejo.

—¿Tienes algo importante que hacer? Algo que te excite de sobremanera —cuestionó él.

Hikari dudó.

—No especialmente, pero… quizás sea otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa?

Takeru bajó de la cama para sentarse a su lado. Sus hombros tocándose. Hikari inclina la cabeza y la apoya en su hombro.

—Creo que sé lo que es. Algún día te lo diré. Hasta entonces, soportare este sueño que me indica que he de ser libre.


	41. Fotografías de un recuerdo

Pies descalzos de una pareja. _jacque-kari_

* * *

 **Fotografías de recuerdo.**

 **Yamakari**

* * *

Eran los pequeños detalles los que resaltaba la pareja y la hacía perfecta en su imperfección. Eran pequeñas locuras que les daban vidas. Esos momentos en que luego se reirían de todo.

Las cosas que ocurrían espontáneamente, como en ese momento.

¿Quién de los dos fue el primero en quitarse los zapatos? No lo sabían a ciencia cierta. Pero en un instante, sus pies estaban sobre la mesa, uno junto a otros. Los suyos más pequeños que los de él. Sus uñas perfectamente recortadas y con la diferencia de que las de ella estaban pintadas.

Frente a ellos, la cascada de luces que habían colgado juntos entre risas, abrazos y un espontáneo sexo que ninguno esperaba.

Ahora, acurrucados en el sofá y mirando a la nada en especial.

—¿Y si hacemos una foto?

Yamato la mira enarcando una ceja.

—¿No es muy oscuro?

—Qué va. Será perfecta.

Yamato se inclina hacia ella. Sus cabellos haciéndole cosquilla en la mejilla. Hikari le muestra la pantalla del móvil donde sus pies son los protagonistas. Mientras él se ríe ella aprieta el botón.

—Es una de las tantas fotografías que nos marcaran para siempre. Ya verás en el futuro. Seremos dos yayos hablando de esto y nos acordaremos para echarnos unas cuentas carcajadas.

Yamato le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Tienes miles de ese tipo de fotos.

Ella le mira con dulzura e inocente gesto.

—Nunca tendré suficiente.

Porque son esos pequeños gestos que los hacían ser quienes eran. Los recuerdos nunca serían suficientes aunque estuvieran plasmados en una fotografía en el futuro. Hikari al menos, quería tener algo que marcara que ellos estaban ahí, un día como otro cualquiera, sí, pero enamorados hasta el punto de ser imperfectamente perfectos.


	42. Ciudad del placer

Ciudad inundada. _Leiram_

* * *

 **Ciudad del placer**

 **Michi**

* * *

—¡Vámonos a Venecia!

—Tú estás loca. —Taichi cortó por lo sano con su locura.

Mimi se volvió con la boca abierta. Generalmente, el castaño la seguía a todas sus locuras y hasta se reía cuando los demás no lo hacían y disfrutaban juntos picando a Yamato. Sin embargo, esa vez, Taichi era el que estaba en contra de su viaje.

—¿Por qué? ¡Venecia suena tan romántico!

Taichi arrugó la frente y sus cejas se fruncieron en una mueca extraña de duda.

—Y huele mal.

—Me echaré el suficiente perfume para que no te preocupe.

Taichi frunció la nariz y negó.

—No. Además, no tenemos dinero como para poder permitírnoslo. No te has casado con un multimillonario.

Ella rio y se subió a su espalda para masajearle.

—Pero siempre cumples mis caprichos.

—Pues este no.

—¿Aunque haga esto? —cuestionó pasando por encima de su espalda su cuerpo, remarcando sus formas.

—Eso solo hará que te lleve a la cama, princesa.

Mimi puso morros y Taichi giró bajo ella, asiéndole de una mano.

—No puedo llevarte a Venecia ni a esos sitios tan caros, pero puedo llevarte a un lugar mejor, al que nadie puede llegar sin nosotros.

—¿Cuál?

—El mundo Digimon.


	43. Pequeñas gotitas

Pareja en parque mientras llueve. _LeCielVAN_

* * *

 **Pequeñas gotitas  
**

 **Daikari**

* * *

—¿Realmente te gusta dibujarlos?

Daisuke detuvo el lápiz sobre el cuaderno mientras ella le miraba desde su altura. Estaba sujeta a un lado de la madera y haciendo malabares sobre el banco para no caerse. Si hubiera llevado falda, claramente habría tenido una buena visión desde su altura, pero en aquel momento, Daisuke estaba más enfocado en sus pies que en otra cosa.

—Me gustan los zapatos, así que sí.

Bajó de nuevo los ojos para perfilar mejor su pie sobre el cuaderno. Necesitaba las medidas y no solo por lo que el zapato le dijera. Le gustaba la forma angulosa de sus pies de dedos pequeños y uñas delicadamente cortadas.

—Espera… Déjame ver una cosa.

Le asió el pie por el tobillo y acarició el empeine. Hikari exclamó en sorpresa y se tambaleó hacia delante. Daisuke levantó los ojos justo a tiempo de verla caer, extendiendo los brazos para sostenerla.

—Lo siente. Debí de pedirte que te sentaras antes —se excusó.

—Está bien —negó ella.

Siempre tan torpe y alocado que no media sus gestos hasta que algo sucedía. Hikari era una chica. Debía de tratarla más cuidadosamente y sin embargo, se dejaba llevar por su afán sin controlar sus pensamientos.

Pero que ella sonriera y le permitiera tocar esa parte de su cuerpo para que continuara adelante con su sueño, aportaba mucho. Aunque se hubieran conocido hacía poco. Aunque la lluvia los mantuviera atrapados bajo aquel mirador.

El amor podía llegar con pequeños gotitas sobre las hojas.


	44. El color de las armas

Armas rosas. _Scripturiens_

* * *

 **El color de las armas  
**

 **Grupo de chicas**

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que pesa tanto en tu bolso, Mimi?

Hikari sacudió el bolsito que Mimi le había entregado nada más llegar a la fiesta de chicas. La castaña se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa.

—Ah. Debe de ser _eso_.

—¿ _Eso_? —cuestionó a su vez Miyako acercándose—. No sabía yo que los condones pesaran tanto.

Hikari parpadeó con sorpresa mientras que Mimi le tiraba de la mejilla a su compañera. Miyako reía disculpándose.

—No se trata de condones, si no de _eso_. Acércame el bolso, por favor, Hikari.

La susodicha se lo entregó y Mimi caminó elegantemente hasta el salón para empezar a sacar de su interior diferentes armas. Cuando las demás se echaron hacia atrás, ella rio.

—¿Son de mentira? —cuestionó Sora preocupada.

—No. Son de verdad. Solo me olvidé de sacarlas. El otro día mi padre me llevó a una convención donde conoce a un instructor, todo lo buenorro que puede ser un militar, y me hizo entrega de esto como regalo. Hasta lo puso en papel y todo. Es básicamente para defenderme. Pero suelo dejarlas en casa. Lo que ocurre es que ayer salí de marcha a un barrio que no me gusta demasiado y las llevé para defenderme.

—Eres una mujer armas tomar, nunca mejor dicho —musitó Meiko tan asustada y preocupada como las demás.

—Sí, una ha de resguardar su virginidad para el hombre adecuado. Todos lo sabemos.

—Una pregunta, Mimi —intervino Hikari antes de que continuara con su charla verbal de cómo mantener la virginidad mientras calientas a todo santo viviente—. ¿Por qué son rosas?

—Oh, qué suerte que lo preguntes —exclamó sonriente—. Me parecían muy feas como son realmente, así que las pinté con pintauñas. ¿No han quedado monas?

Todas se quedaron mirándola atónita. Algunas ahogaron una carcajada, otras le dieron palmaditas. Mimi era única hasta para esos casos especiales.

Solo ella podría verlo todo en color de rosa.


	45. Baño para dos

Baño para dos. _Scripturiens_

* * *

 **Baño para dos**

 **Hiroaki x Natsuko**

 **(Etapa jóvenes)**

* * *

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. El vapor caliente y el agua le ayudaban a relajarse lo más que podía tras largas horas de estudio. Había llegado a relajarse tanto que apenas sí fue consciente de que no estaba solo hasta que la sintió moverse.

Diablos, la bañera era demasiado pequeña. Podía sentir sus formas contra sus piernas y también el modo en que sus pies se movían por encima de su torso, incitándolo. Incluso cuando bajo más y rozó la punta de su sexo fue una clara invitación a colmar el deseo que despertaba en él.

No podía negarse realmente a lo que su cuerpo sentía por esa refrescante mujer. Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules. Quizás porque fuera extranjera afectaba. _Mestiza_ , decía ella a mucha _honra y orgullo_ , aseguraba.

Incluso había bromeado alguna que otra vez a cuenta de que sus hijos serían realmente hermosos y que ligarían muchísimo, como si pudiera predecir el futuro.

A él no le importaba. Quería hacerla suya siempre, sin importar cuánto durara o lo cansado que estuviera realmente. Era la pasión del momento, la brisa refrescante que necesitaba para olvidarse de lo que tenía a sus espaldas.

Tiró de ella hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

—Diferente y fresca —murmuró.

—¿Hn?

Negó la cabeza mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos humedecidos y los apartaba de su rostro. Ella aseguraba que sus raíces la llamaban, que le gustaba lo asiático que su madre había dejado en ella. Y sin embargo, era tan fresca como cualquier otra extranjera que no tuviera pudor con el hombre que amaba.

—Descarada también —resaltó cuando frotó sus senos contra su pecho.

Ella reía y le endulzaba el sonido con su voz y promesas del futuro. Le gustaba el método que usaba para que su sexo quedara atrapado bajo su vientre y se moviera en pequeños gestos hasta que lograba sacar su simiente de él.

Luego se sentaba de nuevo sobre él para bombearlo y, de nuevo, sacar el resultado de su placer.

Probablemente esa mujer fuera la madre de sus hijos. Su primer amor descarado. La primera mujer capaz de hacerle andar entre la cuerda del deseo y del cansancio.


	46. Yo decido

Chica con dos trenzas. _ShadowLigths_

* * *

 **Miyaken  
**

 **.**

 **~Pisando fuerte~**

—¿La habéis visto?

Miyako se encogió todavía más contra su libro mientras las voces le golpeaban como si fueran ladrillos contra su espalda a la par que las risitas.

Ella no era todo lo guapa que podría esperarse. Su carácter también era descarado y muy brabucón si quería. Pero también tenía esos días en los que prefería ir cómoda a la universidad que enfundada en un vestido y escote, junto al cabello suelto.

Encima, tenía exámenes pronto y no podía perder el tiempo como los demás simplemente burlándose de personas ajenas. Aunque tampoco lo haría su tuviera tiempo. Si no fuera porque en esos momentos no quería llamar más la atención, se habría girado para cantarle las cuarenta a la rubiecita que tenía espinacas en los dientes o al deportista que tenía pasta de afeitar seca en la barbilla.

Nadie era perfecto, por dios.

No había dormido apenas, por lo que decidió dejar sus lentillas a un lado y ponerse las gafas. Se había puesto dos trenzas en vez de dejar su cabello suelto porque le era más cómodo para estudiar. E iba con ropa cómoda, como una camiseta a cuadros y un mono de tirantes vaquero.

Esperaba que sus notas fueran altas. Que consiguiera sacarse su carrera.

Era lo principal. Luego ya se reiría ella de los que se burlaron.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó altivamente hacia la sala de estudio para alejarse de esos comentarios. Escuchó unos pasos seguirla y cuando pensó que le tirarían algo encima, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—No les hagas caso —susurró la voz masculina.

Al pasarle de largo se encontró con el chico más guapo y amable que había visto en su vida. Ken Ichijouji le sonrió desde su altura mientras sujetaba una punta de la trenza.

Ella le devolvió al sonrisa y recuperó su cabello de sus dedos, dejándolo tan descolocado al igual que sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que no les haré caso. Soy mejor.

Y se marchó pisando fuerte.


	47. El comienzo de una aventura

Bosque sombrío. _Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Taichi, Agumon, Hikari, Gatomon.**

 **~El comienzo de una aventura~**

* * *

La sujetó de la mano amablemente antes de dar otro paso y sentir el peso de su cuerpo tirar de su hombro. No le importaba que ella se recostara. Tampoco que se pegara a él con temor. El lugar era completamente terrorífico. No podría culparla. Él también tenía miedo.

Esos árboles despoblados, con sus ramas cayendo sobre ellos como si de manos huesudas se trataran. La hojarasca crujiendo bajo sus pies.

—¿Saldremos de aquí?

—Saldremos —aseguró tragando pesadamente—. Lo haremos, porque somos los mejores. Y encontraremos a mamá y papá.

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio. Quería infundirse del valor de su hermano. No permitir a la oscuridad asustarla. Solo eran niños perdidos que querían regresar a su casa. Buscar el cobijo de sus padres que seguramente estarían preocupados por ellos.

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas e intentó que el miedo dejara de hacer latir su corazón de esa manera. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de salir. Una luz que los guiara, quizás.

Cerró los ojos ansiándolo y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Levantó la mano para señalar la casita.

—Ahí.

Ambos casi corrieron hacia ella, sin importarles las ramas amenazantes o el ruido que armaban sus pies contra el follaje.

Se detuvieron nada más llegar a la puerta, jadeantes, aporreando con sus manitas la madera que a simple vista parecía blanda.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y alguien abrió. Tenía la piel amarillenta y los ojos parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. Miró por encima de ellos hacia el bosque y con sus manos deformes los instó a entrar.

—El bosque es peligroso —citó con una voz extraña.

—Nos hemos perdido de nuestro padres —soltó Taichi sin pensarlo—. No sabíamos a dónde acudir.

—¿Qué ocurre, Agumon?

Otra persona apareció de una habitación cercana. Una mujer, cuyos ojos les recordaron a los niños los ojos de un gato, amarillentos y capaces de ver más allá. Su cabello era blanco y tenía marcas lilas en su cara alargada. También sus manos parecían deformes y acababan en uñas finas y alargadas.

Hikari, más avispada que su hermano en detalles, se percató de que bajo la túnica que la cubría parecía sobresalir una cola, que ella no tardó en apartar de una patada y cubrir con la prenda.

—Están asustados. Son niños. Se han perdido —explicó el llamado Agumon.

La chica pareció estudiarles y miró a través de la ventana.

—Si han llegado hasta aquí es por algo, Gatomon.

—Tenéis unos nombres muy curiosos —bromeó Taichi llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —cuestionó la mujer ignorándole. Taichi hizo un mohín.

Hikari se adelantó.

—Soy Hikari y mi hermano es Taichi, por favor, disculpa su osadía.

La mujer asintió y les hizo pasar.

—Vamos. Quedarnos aquí es peligroso.

—¿Los vas a dejar pasar? —se alegró Agumon dando un salto.

—Sí. Son buenos. Así que mejor, antes de que los amos oscuros los encuentren.

Hikari se preguntó de qué estarían hablando. Solo quería descansar y tomarse un respiro ante que sus emociones estuvieran en su sitio antes de continuar buscando a sus padres.

Avanzó junto a su hermano por el pasillo que la pareja de seres extraños los invitaron. Nada más hacerlo fue como atravesar una puerta maravillosa, un espacio especial. De estar en mundo oscuro pasaron a estar frente a arcoíris y nubes brillantes. Sin poder detenerse, corrió para rodar por el césped como si de un gato se tratara.

Rio y ya nada le importó. No tenía hambre ni cansancio y algo bajó flotando del cielo para enterrarse entre sus manos. Una especie de aparato extraño.

Se sentó para comprobar que su hermano tenía otro igual. Curioso, además, del que provenía una luz anaranjada.

—¡Mira, Gatomon!

EL hombre había dejado de serlo. Sus formas se habían empequeñecido y cambiado a lo que parecía ser un dinosaurio que hablaba. Su piel continuaba siendo amarillenta y sus dientes eran más afilados. De su pecho salía algo naranja que salió disparado hasta el aparato de su hermano.

Sin comprender qué ocurría, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Hikari miró su aparato, preguntándose qué había pasado.

—El bosque que habéis dejado atrás es el mundo oscuro donde nacen los amos oscuros. Que encontrarais nuestra casita de chocolate no fue un milagro. Debía de ocurrir gracias a la luz que estábamos esperando. Hay más niños como vosotros. Niños perdidos, que terminan llegando a este mundo maravilloso y obtienen compañeros para siempre, como ha sucedido entre Agumon y tu hermano, Hikari.

La niña la miró, sorprendida. Había cambiado también y ahora era un gato blanco. De su mano salía una especie de luz rosada que iba directa hacia su propio aparato.

—Yo te estuve esperando. Gracias por cruzar la oscuridad por mí.

Hikari sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y que esa vez, no importaba si lloraba. Era bueno hacerlo y sobre todo, abrazar a esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos.

Más tarde, descubrirían que habían otros niños perdidos. Otros seres con los que estaban destinados.

Y que así, la aventura comenzaría.

* * *

 **Nota autora** : He mezclado Digimon, con la imagen, con otra serie de animación y con dos cuentos infantiles. ¡A ver si los descubrís!


	48. Hasta las trancas

Columpio giratorio. _June JK_

* * *

 **Takeru y Yamato  
**

 **(Fraternal)**

 **~Hasta las trancas~**

* * *

—El amor es como un columpio, Takeru.

De todas las veces que había escuchado hablar del amor, quizás esa estaba siendo su preferida. Estaba recostado sobre la barra del bar y miraba a su hermano vaciar la copa de whisky que sostenía entre sus dedos antes de pedir más. La camarera dudó antes de hacerlo y buscó aprobación en él. Takeru se lo concedió y su hermano volvió a tener la copa llena.

—¿Un columpio, hermano? —cuestionó mientras él jugaba con la limonada que sostenía entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué esa metáfora?

—Porque es así. Pero no estoy hablando, hermano, de esos que cuelgan en los parques infantiles, noooo. Estoy hablando de esos que cuelgan como bolas de navidad de los parques de atracciones. En ese que nos subimos cuando éramos pequeños con mamá y papá aplastándonos. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, sé cuáles son.

—Pues eso. Es igualito. Si te montas, siempre crees que vas a caer, pero tienes la confianza de que los trabajadores han hecho un buen trabajo y no te escoñarás. Y que abajo hay una red para garantizar la seguridad.

Takeru inclinó la boca y subió las cejas mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿El amor es seguro entonces?

—¡Nooooo! —negó dando otro sorbo que salió más por sus comisuras que entró en su garganta—. Lo que quiero decir, es que es un peligro andante. Porque no tienes red, no hay seguridad y es divertido montarte porque crees que nada va a pasar. ¡Hic!

—Ya, bueno. Siempre pasa algo. Lloras por alegría o tristeza. Es el ser humano enganchado al amor. Yo lo veo más como una droga de la que no podemos independizarnos.

Yamato negó. Posó una mano con torpeza sobre su hombro y volvió a hipar antes de hablar.

—Sí, algo así. Odio que se me levante cada vez que la veo pasar pero ella se ría de mis problemas masculinos cuando son sus curvas las que crean esto. Es como si ella fuera montada en el asiento de delante o de atrás y yo no pudiera saltar de mi columpio para ir con ella. Horrible. ¿No crees?

Takeru rio entre dientes.

—Horrible va a ser la resaca que vas a tener mañana, hermano. Anda. Vamos a casa. No todo el amor es como un columpio y no todas las chicas van sentadas en otro asiento, si no a tu lado. Solo que tú te empeñas en mirar donde no es. Tira.

Se echó un brazo del otro sobre los hombros e intentó guiarlo a la salida. Nada más que el viento helado de la noche los golpeara y avanzaran unos pasos, Yamato vomitó.

Se sentó de culo al lado y empezó a reírse como un tonto. Takeru le hizo una foto.

—Mañana me deberás muchos favores, hermanito. Por ahora, vamos a dormir la mona, anda.

—¿Podemos montarnos en un columpio?

—Columpio te voy a dar yo —remugó.

Y volvió a cargarlo.


	49. Déjame llegar a ti

Manos bajo la lluvia. _Crystalina M_

* * *

 **Pareja a gusto  
**

 **~Dejame llegar a ti~**

* * *

Ven. Toquémonos. Que nada sea un impedimento. Que ni siquiera el agua fluyendo entre nuestros dedos termine por separarnos.

Ven. Deja que pueda sentir tu calor bajo el frio de esta lluvia. De esta agua que separa y aumenta la suavidad de nuestras pieles. No importa que resbale si tú estás ahí para cogerme.

Ven. Tócame como si no hubiera mañana. Quiero sentirte. La seguridad de estar entre tus brazos.

¿No sientes cuánto te anhelo? Necesito que me toques, no me dejes que caiga.

Coge mi mano. No la sueltes. Grande y fuerte. Tengo miedo. Aunque mi boca sonría. Tú lo sabes.

Tus dedos me atraen. Llenos de promesas. Ya no sé si es miedo o placer lo que siento. El anhelo de que algo suceda.

Déjame amar lo que siento por ti. Deja que fluya por nuestros dedos y evoque en nuestros cuerpos.

No desaparezcas nunca. Deja que atrape. No muevas tus dedos. No los alejes. Ni siquiera esta lluvia puede hacer frente a lo que siento.

No te vayas de mi lado.

No sueltes mi mano de tu mano.


	50. Herencia

Niño y pompas de jabón. _Crystalina M_

* * *

 **Ken + Hijos  
**

 **~Herencia~**

* * *

Cuando era pequeño todo se basaba en ver las pompas de jabón flotando por el aire. Veía como mi hermano las hacía sin dificultades. Perfectas y que se rompían en el momento justo. Yo era incapaz de hacerlas.

Soplaba demasiado fuerte o quizás es que no estaba hecho para ello como torpe.

Empecé a pensar que soplas las pompas de jabón era un arte con el que nacías más que aprendías.

Ahora, con mi hijo sentado sobre mis piernas y viéndole esforzarse por hacer lo mismo que yo me doy cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba.

Nunca se debe confundir un don con el esfuerzo.

Solo espero que más tarde, cuando llegue su turno, él sea capaz de hacérselo a su propio hijo como mi hermano me enseñó a mí.


	51. La leyenda del Sakura

Dos personas bajo árbol de _sakura._ _SkuAg_

* * *

 **JunKari**

 **~La leyenda del Sakura~**

 **.**

Dicen que cuando dos personas ven juntas el mismo cerezo puede ser que esa persona sea tu destinada.

Esa era su ilusión. Por eso siempre había querido entrar en una escuela donde existieran cerezos plantados. Quería cumplir ese sueño y disfrutar de un merecido primer amor que se convirtiera a la larga en su todo.

Cuando lo logró, gritó de alegría tan fuerte que su hermano casi le mete un calcetín en la boca para acallarla de no ser por su madre que la defendió por una vez diciendo que se lo merecía.

Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar al hombre idóneo que mirase con ella los cerezos. Que se plantara ante el mismo y ambos mirasen las mismas flores caer.

Así pues, el primer día estaba ahí de pie, mirando fijamente las flores con muchas ganas. Pero ningún varón se detuvo a ver la hermosura de las flores caer. Solo ella quedó llena de una lluvia de hojitas rosadas para nada.

Pero no se rendiría. Volvería al día siguiente. Y al otro. Cabezona como ella sola.

—Es inútil —se dijo cuándo quedaba poco para que terminara la época de florecimiento.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó una voz amable desde el otro lado del tronco—. Yo creo que es muy bonito verlo hasta el último momento.

Jun miró a su alrededor y caminó casi de puntillas buscando al dueño o dueña de esa voz. Se inclinó y la vio, sentada sobre las raíces y mirando las hojas que caían sobre ella. Tomó una de las que flotaba y se la ofreció.

—Son hermosas.

Ella sí que se lo pareció.

Se sentó a su lado. Jun esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Conoces la historia acerca de los cerezos? ¿No? Deja que te la cuente.

 _Cada día de mí vida._


	52. Lo imposible

Chica rechazando a chico _._ _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 **Lo imposible  
**

 **Meito**

 **.**

Sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho mientras sus bocas se unían estrechamente. Su cuerpo temblaba y no era de aceptación. Se apartó para tomar aire y agachó la cabeza, empujándolo con sus manos hacia atrás.

Escuchó sus jadeos y una maldición escaparse de su boca.

—No… podemos —negó ella—. No puedo. Te dije que esperaría, pero tú sigues casado. Es imposible para mí hacer algo contigo de este modo.

—No puedo dejarla, Meiko.

—Yo tampoco puedo estar contigo entonces. No quiero ser más una cualquiera. La amante a la que ni miras. No.

Se alejó con el corazón roto y la mirada cabizbaja. Ella no podía ser Sora. No podía ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía.

Por más que lo amara.


	53. Beso robado

Beso robado. _Carrie Summertime_

* * *

 **Beso robado  
**

 **Koukari**

Él no era de los que tomaba la iniciativa y realmente, pese a lo que pareciera, tampoco tenía el don de la elocuencia especial como para hacerla entender que quería comérsela a besos. Que también la amaba pese a que ella pensara que no porque se reprimiera por simple educación, miedo de cometer un error que la hiriera o simplemente, porque era tonto.

Pero el caso es que besarla es algo que ocurría realmente en sus sueños y poco en la realidad. Podía comprender que ella estuviera frustrada y le mirara como si esperase más de él frecuentemente. No la culpaba.

Por eso ese día quizás fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No solo por ella, sino también por él.

Fue un gesto torpe pero llegó. Tiró de ella la asió contra su cuerpo, buscando sus labios con torpeza. Y se encontraron, con torpeza, con un leve choque de dientes que quedó rápidamente aplacado por un casto beso en su comisura.

Ella agrandó los ojos y se separó de él.

—Kou-senpai —murmuró sorprendida—. Me ha…

—Hecho daño. Lo sé. Soy un maldito torpe —se excusó tocándose el diente—. Era un primer beso nefasto.

Ella se echó a reír y enlazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Siempre hay un comienzo torpe para lo que llegará después. No te desanimes. Porque… vendrán muchos más. ¿Verdad?

—Desde luego —aseguró sonrojado.

Y podía poner la mano en el fuego por ello.


	54. Miradas secretas

Chica con lazo. _ShadowLights_

* * *

 **Miradas secretas  
**

 **Mimato**

Si había una ventaja especial de ser alto era poder contemplarla con total libertad sin que ella se diera cuenta. Gracias a su naturaleza extranjera podía permitírselo y sus genes habían crecido muy bien.

Mimi, desde luego, desconocía esos actos que hacía a sus escondidas. Si se percatara de que la miraba como un idiota se moriría de vergüenza seguramente o ella lo usaría para aprovecharse de ello.

Aquel día estaba especialmente hermosa y todo porque tenía un aspecto más infantil, más tierna, por decirlo de algún modo, con ese lacito sobre sus cabellos. Era una simple cosa que lo tenía embobado, sin perder detalle.

Mientras hablaba con su madre de a saber qué cosa y se movía por la casa como si fuera un culo inquieto.

Sí. Observarla era lo mejor. Un placer culposo que podía permitirse.

Cuando ella levantó mirada hacia él, enarcó una ceja y se fijó en su boca mientras le preguntaba si podían ir a ver sus padres.

Él asintió, con el corazón en puño y esperó a que se volviera tras dejarle caer una sonrisa feliz.

Era un riesgo, pero era excitante hacerlo.


	55. Será mi héroe

Interior de un paraguas. _ShadowLights_

* * *

 **Será mi héroe  
**

 **Hikari y Taichi**

 **Fraternal**

 **.**

Hikari rio como nunca mientras Taichi se balanceaba como si fuera un mono. Sus padres observaban desde abajo, algo inquietos, mientras los niños tenían los rostros llenos de felicidad pura.

Era el día de los niños y habían decidido irse de aventuras a un nuevo evento en la ciudad en que los objetos eran grandes y servía para que el humano se diera cuenta de que realmente no era tan inmenso como se creía.

Hikari y Taichi se lo pasaban bomba. Donde más estaban disfrutando era en el paraguas azul. Hikari bromeaba diciendo que eran como pequeñas gotas de agua que habían entrado por la abertura del paraguas. Taichi sin embargo, con su mentalidad de chico, aseguraba que él era un ser pequeño pero fuerte y era su dominio.

Y ella era su princesa y sus padres que los miraban desde abajo eran los reyes que quería recuperarla.

Hikari había reído hasta hartarse.

—Eres un príncipe muy egoísta, hermano. También soy de papá y de mamá.

—Ellos te harían, hermanita, pero yo soy el mayor que ha de cuidarte más que ellos, porque yo estaré aquí incluso cuando ellos no estén.

Hikari rio.

—Muy hermoso, caballero. Pero ahora dime. ¿Cómo vamos a bajar de aquí?

Taichi enmudeció. Miro hacia abajo y se rascó la nuca.

—Siempre podemos saltar.

—¿Y si me hago daño?

—Yo haré de peso. Tu estarás encima de mí. Si muero, moriré yo, no tú.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, saltando. Hikari cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro entre su hombro y cuello. Cuando cayeron, Taichi estaba carcajeándose.

Hikari desde entonces supo que confiar en su hermano era algo que haría aunque el día estuviera negro. Eso sí, si había que tirarle de las orejas, lo haría de buen gusto.


	56. Esperanzas de un sueño

Niña en cama flotante. _ShadowLights_

* * *

 **Esperanzas de un sueño  
**

 **Meiko**

 **.**

Meiko siempre fue una niña extraña. De pocos amigos y mucha imaginación.

Sus padres siempre pensaron que sufría acosos, que era diferente a los demás, que quizás necesitara ayuda. Pero fue una niña buena en el hogar. Muy educada, estudiosa, sin causarle problemas y hasta raramente enfermaba.

A la larga, se acostumbraron y aceptaron a la hija perfecta que callaba por todo y asentía sin rechistar.

Pero Meiko necesitaba algo. Gente que la aceptara, que le gustara lo que veían en ella y lo que ella era en realidad. Que no quisieran llevarla como un objeto de ejemplo y sí por quién era sin necesidad de apellidos u otras cosas.

Mudarse a otra parte de Japón le estaba dando finalmente esas oportunidades. Le preguntaban cómo se sentía. Aceptaban su timidez. Compartían sus gustos, les enseñaban los suyos propios sin presionar para que siguiera una moda que no encajaba en ella.

Y era maravilloso, como estar en un mundo de sueños.

Podía significar bien poco para otras personas. Para ella era un mundo.

Y se sentía feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No he visto las demás de digimon, así que todavía no puedo juzgar al personaje al cien por cien. Pero exploto su timidez, que no es algo fácil. La gente confunde timidez con docilidad y o con ser molestas. La timidez no es algo sencillo de pasar ni de convivir con ella. No es adorable. Es dura y dificil.

Solo eso quería decir :D


	57. Sueños

Chica con avión de papel en jardín. _ShadowLights_

* * *

 **Sueños**

Takari

He puesto mis sueños en un papel. Los he escrito con lápiz porque es lo más cercano a la tierra que tengo. Mi cuerpo lo es, pertenece a la naturaleza y sin embargo, no puedo entregarlo.

Para este deseo he escrito tres cosas. No puedo nombrarlas, pues es un secreto. Cuando se cumplan pondré un lazo azul en mi ventana como señal y el cielo sabrá que se ha cumplido.

Lo he doblado cuidadosamente en forma de avión de papel. Cualquier se reiría, porque es un sueño, porque todos los niños lo hacen y los lanzan sin tener cuidado, pues solo es un juego.

El mío no es.

He buscado un campo de flores infinitas y me he arrodillado. Tras darle un beso al papel lo he lanzado. El viento se lo ha llevado. No sé dónde caerá ni si mis sueños se cumplirán. Solo he de esperar ahora a que se cumplan.

Pondré un lazo azul por cada uno.

Si no lo pongo, la naturaleza no me ama. Le he entregado papel porque el ser humano lo arranca de ella. Pero quizás esté muy enfadada porque hagamos eso todos los días y no cumpla mi deseo.

Quizás tú nunca regreses tampoco. Porque la naturaleza te ha llamado, Takeru. Si estas oculto, cubierto en el abrazo de ella, no pueda encontrarte hasta que me permita reunirme contigo.

Solo espera.

Quizás mi sueño se cumpla.

Hoy he puesto un lazo en mi ventana.

Era azul como mi sueño.


	58. La chica del tren

Chica en transporte público con auriculares _._ _Vale de Yagami_

* * *

 **La chica del tren  
**

Mimato

Esa chica siempre había lo mismo. Era como un ritual.

Esperaba en el andén junto a los demás, tranquilamente mientras se miraba las uñas o revisaba algo en una pequeña liberta que siempre llevaba, cosa que causó curiosidad en él. Cuando el tren llegaba entraba junto a los demás y era entonces cuando sacaba los cascos del interior del bolso y se los encajaba en la cabeza, cubriendo sus orejas.

La primera vez que la vio, Yamato pensó que sería como cualquier otra persona, escuchando música. Pero descubrió que los cascos no estaban conectados días después cuando la vio guardárselos.

Así que la curiosidad hacia ella aumentó.

—¿Mimi?

Otra joven apareció un día, como si sospechara de los pensamientos inquisitivos de él y le preguntó que escuchaba. Al parecer, se conocían, porque Mimi simplemente sonrió y respondió.

—Escucho el silencio.

Y era algo raro, pues ella era lo más escandaloso del mundo como pudo comprobar después al parlotear con la chica pelirroja.

Intrigado por qué escuchaba, él mismo se colocó unos cascos un día y la imitó. Cuando ella le vio, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces lo comprendió. No había ruidos extras, ni gente a su alrededor que le molestaran. Todo era silencio.

Desde que él lo comprendió, ella dejó de usarlos y se dedicó a sonreírle.

No sabría bien decir cuál de los dos avanzó primero, pero un día, ambos salían cogidos de la mano.


	59. Primer nefasto beso

Silueta de pareja a la luz de la luna. _Selenee Nelia_

* * *

 **Primer nefasto beso  
**

 **Junjou**

Es un cuento de hadas. La imagen perfecta del beso perfecto. Con la luna tras ellos creándolos como sombras mientras sus bocas se unen. Al menos, eso siempre fue lo que Jun pensó.

Y sin embargo, su beso estaba siendo con un chico al que no pensó nunca besar, en un tren, aplastada completamente por su cuerpo y la gente que estaba al otro lado, clavándose una parte de sus gafas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No había magia. Nada era perfecto.

Ni siquiera ese beso.


	60. Lluvia de confesiones

Botellas, lluvia, bicicleta. _Genee_

* * *

 **Lluvia de confesiones  
**

Yamashiro

Yamato bufó mientras se frotaba el cabello humedecido por la repentina lluvia. Koushiro, a su lado, se sacudió la ropa que aun así, continuó pegándose a su pequeño cuerpo. Koushiro no era un hombre grande ni musculado.

Podía recordar el día en que Mimi le dio por disfrazarlo de chica, colocándole extensiones, maquillándolo y un vestido con relleno por culpa de una puesta. Cuando Yamato lo vio pensó que realmente podría pasar por mujer si no fueran por sus gruesas cejas que se negó a que le tocaran y la pelusa roja de su barba.

Pese a que ambos ya eran hombres de treinta años, Koushiro parecía haberse quedado con la parte joven a la hora de repartir.

Y lo peor de todo, es que esa parte lo llamaba, lo seducía a su modo y era algo que no debía de pasar, al fin y al cabo, Koushiro siempre había sido de Taichi. No era algo que fuera oficial, ni mucho menos. Cuando Yamato se enteró de que Koushiro y Taichi tenían una relación sexual fue cuando se los encontró teniendo sexo en la sala de ordenadores.

Se suponía que nadie debería de enterarse que estaban allí, pero Yamato siempre había disfrutado de la buena suerte de un oído muy bueno.

Desde entonces, había crecido en él una obsesión extraña en el pelirrojo. Especialmente, porque sus gemidos se le había clavado en el recuerdo y no había forma de sacarlos. Incluso había soñado con ellos, despertándose completamente duro.

Algo que no le había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y en ese momento fue como si todas sus hormonas recordaran despertarse exactamente en ese momento. Maldijo y echó mano a su cajetilla de tabaco, palmeando horrorizado hasta que recordó que el tabaco estaba en la cesta de la bicicleta que habían dejado unos pasos atrás y, seguramente, empapado.

Suspiró exasperado y Koushiro levantó sus ojos negros hacia él.

—Yamato-san. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, que por una vez quiero matarme por necesidad y no puedo —bufó sarcástico.

Koushiro siguió su mirada.

—Ah. Lo siento.

—No tienes la culpa. La lluvia nos pilló.

—Cierto —confirmó él mirando hacia el cielo—. Y tiene pinta de no parar.

Yamato le vio mirar el reloj.

—¿Tenias una cita? ¿Con Taichi?

Al mismo momento que preguntó se maldijo. Koushiro le miró por un instante.

—No. Hace tiempo que no veo a Taichi. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Yamato se sintió como si acabaran de pillarle haciendo una travesura. Suspiró y le contó la verdad que llevaba guardando desde entonces. Koushiro enrojeció en las primeras palabras, para luego tornarse serio y menear la cabeza.

—Lo que viste fue algo que le pedí yo. Me debía un favor y me lo cobré así.

—¿Qué? —masculló sorprendido.

—Antes me gustaba Taichi e hice una estupidez pidiéndole que cumpliera el favor acostándose conmigo cuando sé que él tiene a Sora. Los hombres somos muy fáciles de excitar, así que fue sencillo y creo que mi cabello ayudó —opinó tocándose el flequillo—. Era un amor solo por mi parte. Soy homosexual, si prefieres llamarlo así.

Yamato asintió y miró hacia el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Desde entonces, Taichi no me habla. Fue… hacerlo y marcharse. Nunca había visto un gesto tan doloroso en su cara nunca. Me odio a mí mismo por habérselo hecho.

—Él podía haberse negado perfectamente y haberte hecho escoger en otra cosa. Es parte de su culpa. ¿Se negó? —Koushiro negó con la cabeza—. Pues ya está. Despertó del sueño de golpe y se le vino todo encima. No le hagas caso. Es como si yo ahora mismo quisiera hacerlo contigo y tú te negaras.

Koushiro enrojeció ante sus palabras, aunque Yamato no supo exactamente si fueron las últimas o las primeras la que lo lograron. En realidad, nunca lo sabría.

Olvidó que la lluvia era torrencial y echó a correr, necesitarse refrescarse, el cuerpo y las ideas. No podía estar pensado esas cosas de Koushiro. Él, que no era un mal tipo del todo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos dos solo, así que soy feliz y me ha encantado =). Sorry por el Taiora cornudo.


	61. Valor y al toro

Hombre junto a paso a nivel. _Genee_

* * *

 **Valor y al toro  
**

Taiora

Taichi metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejó que el aire del tren le golpeara la cara y refrescara un poco sus ideas. Pelearse por teléfono con su novia era lo peor que podía hacer. Las cosas siempre se decían a la cara y cuando eran tonterías, más todavía.

Pero sabía que si iba hacia su casa la bronca sería más grande o justo al contrario. Existía la posibilidad de que ella dejara de estar morruda y le escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

Pero con Sora nunca podía tener en claro nada. Suspiró, recordando aquella vez en años… pero entonces eran unos niños, no eran unos adolescentes. Quizás la sangre fuera más caliente. AL fin y al cabo, su madre siempre decía que "adolescentes, sangra caliente".

—Tonterías —se dijo a sí mismo.

El tren terminó de pasar y la barandilla se levantó para los peatones. Confiando en la mujer que avanzaba y con su característico valor, echó a caminar.


	62. Hasta en el enfado te amo

Pareja de chicos en parque. _June JK_

* * *

 **Hasta en el enfado te amo  
**

 **Joumishiro**

Koushiro se sentó sobre el juguete con un suspiro. Pelearse con sus parejas no era exactamente lo que le hacía feliz y huir de ellas dando un portazo no iban ni con él ni estaba bien.

Si tan solo hubiera podido mantener la boca cerrada y la paciencia. Pero con Mimi era imposible. No podía callarse cuando ella podría estar en algún tipo de peligro o insistía en ir en contra de las reglas sociales.

Pero ella no parecía entenderlo y le crispaba los nervios esa parte de ella. Aunque la amara, no iba a consentirla en todo.

Cuando sintió que una sombra le cubría no necesitó mirar para saber quién era, pero cuando sintió que le tiraba del cabello levantó la cara.

Jou había salido de casa sin las gafas incluso, con el cabello revuelto.

—Podrías haberte perdido o chocado contra algo —regañó pese a que sintió que las mejillas se le teñían.

—No importaba. No quería que te fueras como si nada.

Koushiro suspiró.

—Me cuesta horrores decirle que no y cuando se lo digo, es como si armara el fin del mundo.

—Lo sé, Shiro.

—Y luego encima se hace como la reina del drama.

—Y aún así la amas del mismo modo que yo la amo —terció con una sonrisa interesante en su rostro.

—Sí —confesó.

—Ella gritó cuando saliste de casa, Shiro.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No te lo vas a creer. Dijo: lo siento, Shiro.

Koushiro se sorprendió.

—¿En serio?

—Lo dijo. Así que vuelve. ¿Vale? Seguro que está subiéndose por las paredes.

Se inclinó para besarle en la frente, la nariz y luego los labios.

—Y yo no puedo partirme en dos. Del mismo modo que tengo miedo que te pase algo, también temo que ella haga una locura. Regresemos.

Koushiro asintió y se levantó. Enredaron sus dedos y caminaron hacia su hogar, intercambiando buenos recuerdos de pareja y riendo cuando algo divertido aparecía.

Al llegar, Mimi se echó a sus brazos, sollozando que no la dejara sola.

Koushiro ya había hecho muchos años atrás la promesa de no dejara. No había forma que lo hiciera.


	63. No es una princesa

Zapato de cristal. _SkuAg_

 _ **No es una princesa**_

 _Sorato_

Ella no era la princesa que necesitaba ser encontrada. No necesitaba tener un zapato de cristal que identificara su pie como único en el reino. Muchas chicas calzaban el mismo pie y otras princesas ya hacían cola por él.

No, ella no iba a vivir el cuento de hadas a manos de otros. Ella iba a coger el toro por los cuernos.

Solo debía pasar al lado de las demás chicas que hacían colas con sus vestidos de fiesta. No molestarse por tener el cabello corto, vaqueros y una camiseta. Solo tenía que plantarse frente al músico y esperar que este le rodeara las caderas con un brazo.

No importaba lo que viniera a sus espaldas. Ella no era una princesa.

Solo era una mujer que amaba.


	64. Música tentadora

Profesor con CD. 

_**Música tentadora**_

 _Mimato_

—Para el próximo trabajo quiero que me expliquéis con vuestras palabras lo que os hace sentir las canciones del cedé que os daré a continuación. Estamos hablando del fondo dentro de la música, no de emociones porque recuerdos. ¿La música te estremece? ¿Hace que te aburra? ¿Qué parte de la letra modificaríais? Todo.

El hombre se detuvo sobre una alumna en cuestión.

—Espero mucho de ti, Tachikawa.

La chica sonrió cuando le extendió el cedé.

—Claro que sí, señor Ishida.

Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada que para los demás no fue nada. Abandonaron la escuela con tranquilidad y finalmente, cuando sus cuerpos podían encajar sin que la sociedad se les echara encima, danzaron el lujurioso juego del placer con la música del cedé puesta.


	65. Libre I

Papeles volando en _reunión._ _SkuAg_

 _ **Libre**_

 _Jun Motomiya_

 _Estaba completamente harta. De que le dijeran lo que debía o no hacer. Se había metido en la empresa con la idea de mejorar, de que dejaran de mirarla por encima del hombro. Pero no. Todos esos dichosos hombres tenían que pensar que ella se iba a doblegar por ellos. Daban por supuesto que como ella era mujer iba a bajar la cabeza e iba a cargar con todo._

 _¡Pues al traste!_

 _Levantó los brazos y lanzó todos los documentos por encima de su cabeza. Mientras los presentes la miraban atónitos, se alejó, tambaleando sus caderas y abriendo las puertas hacia su libertad._

 _No iba a trabajar bajo una opresión tan molesta._

 _Se terminó._

 _Iba a vivir. Libre. Y con sus propias reglas._


	66. Manos mágicas

Manos bajo el agua. _Nats28_

 _ **Manos mágicas**_

 _Hikari y Osamu_

—Dicen que hay mundo que ni el ojo de la cámara puede atrapar.

Hikari movió las manos para mirar por encima de su hombro. Estaba sentado en el escalón de la piscina, con las manos metida dentro del agua, quieto, sin mover un solo dedo. El sol brillaba y daba color al agua. Maravilla de la naturaleza resaltando.

—Parece que lo tuvieras en las manos.

—Lo atrapo con mi esencia —dijo él sonriente.

Hikari sonrió e intentó imitarlo, pero en el mismo instante en que metió las manos, el agua se agitó y rompió la magia.

—Vaya, lo siento —murmuró apenada.

Él le acarició la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Siempre vuelve.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia sus padres que la miraba con cierta preocupación. Les explicó todo lo que había estado haciendo y viendo, pero cuando se volvió para señalar a la persona, ya no estaba.

Confundida, sopesó que volvería a verlo otro día de su vida.

Se prometió a sí misma no olvidar nunca esa lección y se encargaría de llevarle una fotografía cuando volviera a verle, de unas manos tan preciosas como las suyas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Me gusta mucho escribir cositas místicas entre ellos. Como que él nunca está pero para Hikari sí.


	67. La magia que no ves

Diente de león _._ _Nats28_

 _ **La magia que no ves**_

 _Takari_

—Existe una leyenda, te lo aseguro.

Takeru miró a la niña con cierta duda mientras ella tomaba la pequeña planta entre sus dedos y se preparaba. Con el sol tras ella, su silueta parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas y cuando sopló sobre el diente de León, pudo ver las pequeñas figuritas volando frente a ellos, danzando en el aire.

—Son pequeñas bailarinas hadas —explicó ella completamente convencida —. No puede verlas el ojo humano. Sería una tontería que pudiéramos. Perdería la magia.

—¿Cómo puedo creer que hay magia ahí si no puedo verlo? —cuestionó confuso.

Ella suspiró exasperada. Era una niña. No entendía por qué su compañero de juegos no podía ver más magia y menos tecnicismos.

—Porque la magia es perfecta en su virtud. Si no vas a guardar el secreto, no puedes verla.

—Pero tú me la has contado —protestó frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un codazo.

—Porque confío en ti. Siempre tienes imaginación. Solo te falta la chispa. ¿Qué imaginarias si fueras tú?

Takeru se sonrojó. Se miró los pies y luego sonrió.

—Imagino un mundo haya unos seres digitales llamados Digimon y…

Hikari se sentó para escuchar. Una sonrisa feliz se formó en su rostro mientras Takeru hablaba de increíbles aventuras en un mundo creado por él mismo.

Por más que le costara admitirlo, él también poder la magia, aunque quizás esta no estuviera en el mundo real.


	68. Travesura

Ojo azul. _N_ _ats28_

* * *

 **Travesura**

 _ **Yamichi**_

—Te digo yo que nos va a matar con esto —murmuró Taichi. Pero pese a que en su voz había preocupación no podía ocultar la pícara sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo y cerró el botecito para guardarlo en su neceser. Luego se levantó y meneó las caderas en dirección al salón para regresar con su móvil y tras preparar la cámara, hizo fotos a diestro y siniestro.

—Nos matará.

—Pero esto quedará para la prosperidad.

—En nuestras tumbas, seguro —rio él tan escandalosamente que Mimi tuvo que sisear para que se callara.

Fue entonces cuando Yamato abrió el ojo. Azul, precioso, sí. Pero completamente perfilado con rímel. Cuando se los vio encima miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué demonios habían estado haciéndole, sin ver mucho percance, decidió ignorarles y seguir durmiendo.

Taichi y Mimi abandonaron la habitación entre risitas complicas, y, cuando Yamato despertó con todo el rímel corrido, estallaron en carcajadas.

Yamato juró mil veces vengarse de ellos.


	69. Tú mismo

Chico y brazos de sombras. Midnighttreasure

* * *

 **Decide por ti mismo**

 **Yamato**

Es lo que la sociedad quiere.

Firme, alto, fuerte, guapo.

Te estrangulan con sus manos.

De ojos bonitos. Sonrisa perfecta.

Reptan por tus dedos. Se aferran a tus falanges con fuerza.

De piernas largas y musculadas, a veces demasiado delgadas, pero que entren en un pantalón estrecho.

Llegan a tu muñeca, se cierran con fuerza.

Labios perfectos, mandíbula masculina. Una mirada segura.

Suben hasta tu codo y tiran.

Has de ser como la sociedad dicta. Si naces justo al contrario eres la basura.

Pero te engulle una vida feliz, lejos de los qué dirán. Suelta esas manos oscuras. No dejen que trepen hasta tu codo. Lucha contra ellas.

Sé tu mismo.

Sé fuerte.

Álzate.

Crea tu camino.


	70. Chapter 70

Llave y cerradura. _Nats28_

* * *

 **La llave del destino  
**

 _ **Daikari**_

—¿Recuerdas mi pasaje favorito de la primera película de Harry Potter?

Ella sonreía esperanzada. Daisuke levantaba la mirada de sus cuentas por un instante para fijarse en ella. Puede que fuera un alocado, pero se tomaba muy en serio su futuro. No obstante, podía escucharla.

—¿La de La piedra filosofal? —cuestionó a su vez.

Ella asintió y se apoyó en sus manos para mirarle.

—Siempre dijiste que te gusta cuando ellos bajan al pasaje en busca de Snake y tienen que abrir una cerradura con una sola llave.

—Sí —exclamó ella picándole la mejilla—. ¿Por qué crees que me gusta esa escena? Y no me digas que es porque soy rara como dice Miyako.

Daisuke lo sopesó muy seriamente.

—Dijiste que fue una metáfora al valor de Harry y la forma en que avanzaba hacia su destino. Y te llevaste unas cuantas semanas preguntándote qué habría pasado de no haberla abierto.

Hikari dio una palmada, emocionada.

—¡Justo eso! ¿Entiendes por dónde quiero ir?

—No —respondió sincero.

Hikari sonrió.

—Lo supuse. ¿De verdad la escena del candado y la llave no te recuerda algo? Haz memoria.

Daisuke intentó hacer memoria. Con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Candado. Llave._

—¿No te llega?

Negó, con el cerebro a punto de estallarle.

—Jo. Y yo que entonces pensé que eras todo varonil y guapetón —protestó poniendo morritos.

Daisuke se rascó la nuca, avergonzado e intentando recordar. Entonces, le vino de golpe a la mente. El día en que Hikari dejó de mirarle como si de un tonto se tratara para darse cuenta de que había madurado y era un hombre.

Fue el mismo día en que, desesperado porque le hubiera pasado algo, la sacó de una habitación donde unos Digimon la habían encerrado. Daisuke tuvo que forzar la cerradura para liberarla. Hikari se aferró a sus brazos y no le soltó hasta que la puso en brazos de Taichi.

—Lo recuerdo —murmuró sorprendido —. Fue el día en que te salvé.

—Así es. ¿Y recuerdas qué día fue?

—A tanto no llego —confesó. Ella rió.

—Es hoy, tontorrón. Y es mi turno de hacerlo. Puede que no veas el candado ni mi llave mágica, pero llevas todo el día con esos papeles sin cesar de hacer cuentas y estás estresado. Así que vamos, a pasear.

—Pero…

Hikari le dedicó una de esas miradas que no aceptaban una negativa. Y él la siguió. Porque aunque tuviera un trabajo de mil demonios, el trabajo nunca le pagaría esos días con ella.


	71. Sin ti y contigo

Chica en estación de tren. _LeCielVAN_

* * *

 **~Sin ti y contigo~**

Cuando Takeru le dijo que debía irse a la ciudad para estudiar fue el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Hikari le había mirado con sorpresa para luego tragarse la extraña espina que se le había clavado en el pecho y cubrirla con una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Eso es estupendo, Takeru —le dijo abrazándolo.

Takeru se tomó aquello feliz, ignorando el dolor de su pecho. La estrechó entre sus brazos, la besó con ímpetu y le quitó la ropa con tiernas caricias para hundirse en ella con la fuerza de la juventud.

Hikari siempre se entregaba a él con amor y deseo. Esa vez algo falló.

¿Podía hacer frente a sus miedos?

Habían muchas razones para pensar que perdería a Takeru. La lejanía solía estropear muchas parejas mientras otras las afianzaban. Pero ya conocía por historias diferentes situaciones.

Por ejemplo, Mimi y Koushiro lo dejaron tras varios intentos. La lejanía los afectó. Y sin embargo, Taichi, Yamato y Sora esperaban pacientemente al otro y cuando se encontraban, parecían amarse todavía más que nunca. Pero su relación ya era complicado de por sí.

¿Tendría ella la paciencia de esperarle el tiempo necesario?

—Hikari. Dime la verdad.

Takeru se había apoyado sobre los codos y la miraba desde su posición. Tenía un cigarro entre los dedos que no había encendido todavía. Hikari enarcó una ceja e intentó poner una sonrisa convincente.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—No eres feliz con esto. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué dices? Es tu oportunidad de estudiar lo que deseas.

—Sí, pero no necesariamente tiene que hacerte feliz. Vamos a separarnos por un buen tiempo.

Hikari se lamio el labio inferior, dudosa.

—¿No te hace feliz?

—No al cien por cien —confesó—. Porque temo que otro venga y te robe —bufó.

Ocultó su rostro en la almohada y dejó el cigarro apagado en la mesita de noche, antes de volver a mirarla. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas también. Si algo tenían malo Yamato y Takeru, es que enseguida se les veía el rubor.

Hikari sonrió a su ternura y esta vez, de verdad.

—Estamos siempre conectados con lo mismo, Takeru. Yo también pensé lo mismo, si he de confesar. Me parece que esto sería muy _a sin ti y contigo_.

—Recuerdo ese corto. La chica esperaba al chico por años y al ver que no regresaba decidió darse por vencida. Iba todos los días a la estación de tren.

—Pero él nunca regresó. Ni regresaría. Porque murió a causa de un constipado —terminó ella sonriente.

Takeru estiró el brazo para poder atrapar entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello.

—Pero yo volveré y si enfermo, te lo diré. Lo mismo contigo.

—Desde luego —aseguró ella besándole la palma.

Días más tarde, ambos se despedían con un largo beso antes de que el tren saliera. Hikari esperó en la estación hasta que lo vio marcharse.

No había dudas. Esperaré más incluso de ser necesario.

Porque estaba completamente segura de que su destino era estar juntos.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **notas de autora:**

Esta es una cosita simple que quería aportar para la celebración del Takari. Sé que otras personas han hecho trabajazos chuchis, pero yo me he pillado la pata con esto. Igualmente, he querido plasmar muchas de las cosas que el Takari me hacen sentir y, muchas de las que he leido en el topic que hacen sentir a otras personas, pero no sé si se notará.

En fin, feliz aniversario, chicas =D


	72. Felicidad en una pizarra

Confesión en pizarra June JK

 _ **Felicidad en una pizarra**_

 _Takuya x Kouchi_

—Takuya ha dicho que quiere verte —explicó Izumi sonriendo desde la parte baja del escalón antes de engancharse al brazo de su hermano gemelo.

Kouchi los vio alejarse con cierta nostalgia. Su hermano gemelo era un gruñón particular pero que cuando estaban con esa chica, su mirada cambiaba. Y solo le había visto mirar así a dos personas. A su madre y a él.

Cuando los perdió de vista, decidió subir a la clase para encontrarse con el chico en cuestión que había sido su quebradero de cabeza esos últimos meses. Si lo pensaba bien, en un mes haría un año que tenía extraños sentimientos por Takuya.

Pero eran un sentimiento no correspondido y normal que fuera así. Ambos eran hombres. Aunque tampoco ayudaba que hubiera decidido besarle en la fiesta de fin de curso y luego salir por patas para luego fingir que no recordaba nada.

Takuya había estado durante ese tiempo algo reacio a quedarse a solas con él e incluso sus escasas charlas habían sido más escuetas que otra cosa.

Por eso, que quisiera hablarle en ese momento solo podía significar el fin de su amistad.

Pero cuando entró y se lo encontró apoyado en la pizarra, con las manos en los bolsillos y estudiando sus gestos, creyó que todo su cuerpo temblaba de vergüenza.

—Sé lo que vas a decir —comenzó—. Que soy un tipo raro, que dejemos de hablar, que no me acerque a ti y…

Takuya no dijo una palabra. Le dio la espalda y borró algo tras él. Lo que anteriormente había sido una ecuación ahora eran simples letras en una pizarra, pero que para él significaba un mundo.

Incrédulo, alternó la mirada de uno a otro.

—Esperaste demasiado —se excusó casualmente—. Lo siento.

Kouchi tuvo que apretarse el puente de la nariz para no llorar. Completamente sorprendido.

—Si esto es una broma… de mal gusto…

—No lo es —aseguró Takuya acercándose.

Tomándolo de las manos lo besó, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Kouchi se derritió completamente en sus brazos. Y dejó que su verdadero primer beso lo fundiera en la felicidad.

* * *

 **Nota autora:**

La primera vez escribiendo de estos dos =D.


	73. Los cambios que da la vida

Chico cruzando paso a nive _l._ _June JK_

 _ **Los cambios que da la vida**_

 _Jou_

Cada vez que Jou tenía que ir a entregarle el bento a su padre tenía que pasar el mismo paso a nivel y siempre era una carrera. Tenía buenos recuerdos de ese momento, porque mientras esperaba, podía leer algo de su libro favorito o mirar a la gente que esperaba. Algunos bostezando, otros oliendo a tabaco.

Y entonces, se preguntaba cómo la gente podía ser tan diferente en un mundo tan grande.

Eran preguntas tontas, pequeñas y que nada tenía que ver en realidad.

Una vez, una mujer con una muleta estuvo a punto de perder sus compras por culpa de tropezarse con las vías. Jou había alcanzado a tiempo de llevárselas y la mujer se lo agradeció e incluso intentó darle algo de dinero a cambio que por supuesto, rechazó.

Fue entonces, quizás, cuando decidió que podría hacer mucho más por la humanidad. Aunque sería más tarde cuando recibiría el empujón y el lugar correcto, le gustaba pensar que ese paso a nivel, tuvo mucho que ver con el nombre que era ahora después de ser un jovencito inexperto.

* * *

 **notas de autora:  
**

Creo que a la larga habrá algunos fics de los chicos solos =D


	74. Ser padre

Padre besando a bebé. _Genee_

 _ **Ser padre**_

 _Taichi_

Cuando eres padre sientes que el mundo te cambia.

Has creado una cosa pequeña y hermosa dentro del vientre de una mujer luchadora que ha dado su vida por él y que ahora comparte contigo algo llamado como "padres". Te dicen que cambiaras cuando lo seas y que verás el mundo de otro modo.

Lo que antes creías que era monótono y que sabías que no te haría nada, ahora te parece enorme y peligroso para tu retoño. Solo quieres rodearlo con los brazos y protegerlo de todo mal.

—Te volverás un padre gallina —bromeaba su esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero a él no le importa si tenía que hacerlo. Si tenía que vestirse de soldado para protegerlo o ponerse unas mallas para ir a un recital en el futuro. Tampoco le importaría que su hijo decidiera un sendero diferente que seguramente estaba siendo marcado en el mismo momento en que nació.

Él lo amaba.

Y eso era ser padre.


	75. Esperar no es en vano

Chico besando a chica en la frente _._ _Nats28_

 _ **Esperar no es en vano**_

 _Jou x Meiko_

El primer beso siempre era especial y cuando tu chica decía que quería esperar, tú lo hacías. No importaba las ganas que tuvieras por besarla, por probar sus labios y saborearla. Por mordisquear esos labios tan atrayentes. Tu esperabas, como todo un caballero.

Porque donde estaba el verdadero amor estaba la paciencia.

Él siempre se ponía de puntillas y besaba su frente antes de marcharse, todo educado, todo delicado.

Ella era una flor delicada, no importaba cómo lo mirase.

—Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.

Ella sonríe tímidamente. Lo ve alejarse y se da cuenta de que ha escogido al mejor hombre para amar.


	76. Playa divina vida real

Mar y palmera. _Scripturiens_

 **Playa divina vida real**

Mimi

Cuando hubo aquel evento en que Mimi estaba en la playa, todos se escandalizaron. ¿Cómo podía estar tostándose en vez de estar ayudando a sus compañeros a luchar? Las cartas nunca llegaron y correos confundió el envío, así que no del todo es culpa suya.

Tampoco nadie podía juzgarla porque se dejara llevar por el mar, las palmeras y sobre todo, por esos chicos de piel bronceada y brillante que había a su alrededor.

Ah, y esa tipa de tetas caídas pero que cree que se puede comer el mundo.

Ella sí podía. Era una diva. Perfecta en su imperfección, como le gustaba decir.

Así que la perdonasen. Solo estaba viviendo la vida real.


	77. La chica de la cámara

Chica haciendo una foto. _ShadowLigths_

 _ **La chica de la cámara**_

 _Hikari_

—Es hermoso.

Esas palabras fueron para sí misma, mientras los observaba pasar por la pasarela, cogido de las manos y dando las gracias a todos los invitados.

Hikari saludó una vez antes de tomar la fotografía y sonrió satisfecha a medida que iban cayendo más fotos. La boda había sido perfecta. Los invitados estaban radiantes.

Todo era jolgorio y amor.

Y eran maravillosas tomar esas fotografías.

Aunque culpablemente tenía que sacarse un dinero a costa de la felicidad de otros, el placer de lograr hacerles sonreír aunque fuera mirando un objetivo era suficiente.

Había querido ser maestra en el futuro, pero la fotografía, decidió, sería algo que jamás abandonaría.

Su secreta pasión de colores.


	78. Fuegos artificiales

Los 8 originales en Tri. _Leiram_

* * *

 **Fuegos artificiales**

Niños elegidos  


Amistoso

—¿De verdad que vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales desde aquí? —cuestionó Sora ligeramente dudosa.

Mimi se unió a su duda con un gesto de cabeza y Hikari se rascó un brazo, dudosa. Los chicos asintieron convencidos. Habían querido darles una sorpresa a las chicas y se habían informado acerca de unos fuegos artificiales especiales que aparecieran siempre por esa fecha.

Se habían puesto las pilas para invitarlas y sobre todo, para quedar a tiempo. Así que solo era cuestión de esperar que empezaran. Y aparte, estaban también la idea de que los Digimon lo vieran por primera vez.

Así pues, se prepararon, de pie, mirando desde lo alto del puente hacia lo lejos.

Pero las horas pasaron y nada sucedió.

Cuando la hora pasó, las chicas miraron a los otros.

—Ehm… creo que —comenzó Sora.

—¿Y los fuegos? —preguntó Mimi cortándola—. ¿Dónde están? Lo habíais prometido.

Los chicos se miraron uno a otros, sin comprender. Bajaron las miradas a Koushiro, quien enarcó una ceja y sacó su portátil y se puso a buscar.

—Ah… hubo un error en las fechas. Está mal colocado. Es el ocho de septiembre y no el nueve de agosto. Perdón.

Todos suspiraron a la vez. Koushiro se frotó la cabeza con culpa.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos una excusa para volver en un mes —opinó Hikari sonriendo con su tierna afabilidad.

—Cierto —corroboró Takeru.

Los chicos se sonrieron entre sí. Mimi dio su brazo a torcer y llegaron a un acuerdo satisfactorio. Meses después, cuando finalmente los vieran, todos sonreirían, felices de haberse dado una segunda oportunidad.


	79. Aunque os duela

Misteriosa chica con gafas bajo un puente. _Leiram_

 **Aunque os duela**

Meiko

Miró hacia la lejanía pensativa. Con sus gafas creando un reflejo cristalizado. Con su Digimon en sus brazos, los vio reunirse y hablar de ella, como si realmente no fuera algo importante. Como si todo se les complicara por su culpa. Su presencia no era algo tan sencillo de explicar y tampoco el daño en el futuro que les iba a crear.

Ella no tenía culpa de haber sido destinada para ello.

Solo quedaba esperar y que decidieran brindarle su amistad.

Aunque para ello tuviera que quitarles cosas importantes. Hacerles llorar y gritar.

Más tarde, todo se perdonaría, porque por algo eran los niños elegidos.


	80. Lo que se une es para siempre

Taichi y Agumon en Tri. _Leiram_

 **Lo que se une es para siempre**

Taito

El destino los marcó con no poder corresponderse.

Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida habían caído en la tierra como seres inferiores, despreciados del mundo de la felicidad por abusar de ella. Se reencarnaron en dos cuerpos que se atraían entre sí sin comprender, sin terminar de aceptar que dos personas de su mismo sexo se atrajeran y comprendieran a tal nivel.

¿Por qué querían besarse cuando solo deberían de hablar? ¿Por qué al mirarse sentían una conexión especial? ¿Por qué debían de controlarse de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenían que usar los puños para demostrar su amor cuando realmente querían abrazarse y dejarse llevar?

Dos almas castigadas. Dos almas separadas.

Que lo que el destino unió no lo separe la falsa mano de Dios.


	81. Seña

Goggles de Tai en Tri. _Leiram_

 **Seña**

Mimi, Hikari, Sora y Meiko  


(Amistad)

—Son su seña.

Sora se apoyó en los codos sobre las rodillas para mirar en la misma dirección que las demás chicas. Estaban sentadas en corrillo mientras que los chicos hablaban gesticulando acerca de algo. Incluso bromeaban entre ellos dándose empujones, frotándose el cabello o abrazándose por los hombros.

Cosas de tíos, lo había caracterizado Mimi mientras sonreía sin perderse nada. Para ella, todos eran posibles cazas.

Meiko se había unido a ellos mirándoles con la misma curiosidad que las demás, hasta que se percató de las lentes de Taichi y le entró curiosidad de preguntar por ellas.

Fue Sora quien respondió entonces. Mimi corroboró con una cabezada de asentimiento y Hikari esbozó una sonrisa maternal.

—Siempre las lleva cuando pasan cosas con los Digimon. Siempre. Durante nuestra aventura su seña de fuerza. Y ahora vuelve a serlo. Quizás es algo más interesante, pero es lo que siempre nos ha dejado a todos ver —explicó.

—¿Cómo las consiguió? —se interesó Meiko una vez más.

Todas miraron a Hikari. Esta se encogió de hombros.

—No lo recuerdo. Era muy pequeña cuando ya las tenía.

—Es cierto. Cuando vivimos todo eso tenías ocho año —recordó Sora dubitativa.

—¿Y si le preguntamos? —propuso Mimi.

—No te lo dirá —negó Sora encogiéndose de hombros —. Por más que le he preguntado o Yamato, hasta Hikari, no suelta prenda.

—Dichoso Ikemen con boca cerrada —protestó Mimi chasqueando la lengua —. Y yo que creía que Yamato era el único cerrado.

—Mi hermano tiene sus momentos de reflexión y egoísmo vocal —bromeó Hikari.

Las tres rieron, mientras que Meiko continuó observando a los chicos jugar. Estaba cargada de preguntas que esperaba que respondieran, o al menos, eso pareció notar en sus ojos.

Sora le sonrió aunque no la mirase.

Solo le quedaría acostumbrarse y aceptar las cosas por cómo eran y cómo llegaban. Tarde o temprano, obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba.


	82. El arte de madurar

Taichi y Agumon en Tri. _Leiram_

 **El arte de madurar**

Taichi y Agumon  


—Taichi, has crecido mucho.

Taichi sintió que su pecho estallaba en felicidad mientras observaba al pequeño dinosaurio amarillo frente a él. Lo que lo había echado de menos no podía ni medirse en cantidades.

—Los niños crecen, Agumon. Ahora soy un adolescente.

Agumon torció el gesto sin entender.

—¿Y eso es extraño?

—Lo es por un lado. Nos hacemos más altos, tenemos más responsabilidades y los sentimientos se alborotan. Y salen unos pelillos molestos —bromeó sonriendo de medio lado pese a que el Digimon no comprendió del todo.

—¿Y crecer te hace feliz?

—Me hace entender mejor la felicidad, sí — sopesó—. Y ahora, puedo correr más rápido y tener que agachar la cabeza menos. Así que, Agumon. ¿Tenemos una nueva aventura?

Agumon asintió, sonriéndole justo antes de evolucionar.

La aventura no había terminado.


	83. Amistad cálida

Amigos en la playa. _Selenee Nelia_

 **Amistad cálida**

Niños elegidos adventure

—¡Tengamos un día de playa genial!

Mimi levantó los brazos y los demás la siguieron. Los colocó a todos frente a la orilla, en sus bañadores y con el sol calentándole las cabezas y los hombros. Más de uno quería olvidar sus ideas y tirarse al mar antes de que se convirtiera en una piel disecada. ¡Ellos querían mar!

Si alguien les preguntara quién había organizado todos sus eventos levantarían el dedo y la seleccionarían a ella. Pero Mimi realmente había hecho que todos tuvieran algo que hacer.

A Koushiro lo atosigó para que hiciera las reservas por internet porque ella alegaba ser algo torpe para ello. La sacaban de _Wish*_ y se perdía. A Yamato le ordenó que trajera la música. Jou se encargaría de las medicinas y protecciones. Sora y Hikari de la comida. Takeru se encargó del mapa y de llevar lectura. Y Taichi… a Taichi lo usó como mula de carga a la que luego simplemente pagó con un beso en la mejilla. Aún podían escuchar al moreno gruñir entre dientes.

Mimi solo se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo en el último momento y los guió a todos en el coche en dirección al lugar, con Takeru a su lado para guiarla con el mapa y a los demás apretados en los asientos traseros como si fueran sardinas en lata.

Y ahora, tras instalarse y llenar un trozo de playa con sus cosas, todos esperaban el grito de guerra que les permitiera saltar y meterse entre las olas del mar.

Mimi carraspeó antes de gritar. Luego todo fue un grito de compañerismo y saltaron al agua salada.

Un instante después todos salían levantando piernas y tiritando, buscando toallas y maldiciendo.

—¡Está helada, Mimi! —protestaron.

La chica temblaba tanto como ellos.

—Lo… lo he notado… ¿Shiro?

—Cre… creo que por eso estaban tan baratos estos pasajes y hay tan poca gente en la playa —explicó el pelirrojo tan pálido y helado como los demás.

Se miraron entre todos, congelados, frotándose con las toallas. Luego todo fueron risas.

—Esto ha sido más rápido que el aguante de Yamato —bromeó Taichi dejando la toalla a un lado cuando ya entró en calor.

—¿Qué hablas? —estalló el rubio sorprendido —. ¿Qué sabes tú de mi aguante?

Ambos empezaron a perseguirse y Sora tuvo que ir tras ellos para que no se mataran, terminando la pobre embarnizada de tierra. En todos los chicos corrieron casi a la par.

Hikari tomó fotos de todos y cada uno, riéndose en cada gesto.

Mimi se estiró dispuesta a broncearse y Takeru ocupó la sombrilla mientras observaba a Joe cubrirse de crema por todos lados por delante y en la espalda nada. Sonrió ocultando la diversión que vendría. Y Koushiro se alejó para revisar las reservas en el albergue.

Puede que el agua estuviera muy fría. Pero su amistad siempre sería la más cálida de todas.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

*: Una página que vende de todo tipo de cosas para la mujer. Gracias a HC por el dato. ¡Mil gracias!


	84. El arte de las palabras

Manos. _Scripturiens_

 **El arte de las palabras**

Takeru

Takeru siempre encontró el arte como algo que escapaba de las manos de los artistas. Cuando su madre le preguntó por qué creía eso él no supo explicárselo correctamente. Quizás su forma de expresarse también era confusa para otros, pues cuando expresó su idea acerca del arte y sus artistas, su profesor le colocó un cero patatero en la hoja del examen.

No era algo realmente tan difícil de comprender.

Las personas hacían cosas a través de su cuerpo. Ya fuera expresar furia, amor o expulsar el llanto de una forma muy vívida.

Él había visto a una chica gritando escandalosamente contra su teléfono mientras intentaba explicar a quien estuviera del otro lado el concepto del color en la ropa y en el maquillaje.

Otra chica había querido expresar su forma de ver el arte japonés en kimonos extravagantes y fuera de lo normal.

Su hermano demostraba el arte con sus dedos hacia la guitarra.

Hasta el arte del deporte se efectuaba con todo el cuerpo, como pudo observar una tarde que veía un partido de futbol.

El arte del conocimiento era algo que pocos podían ver en plena hermosura, pues tendían a tacharlo de aburrido e innecesario. Como si les gustara que les dieran todo masticado y perfecto.

Y hasta la medicina era un arte. Si no tenía buenas manos no se podía operar.

Pero suspender su examen le dio a entender algo. No todo el mundo podía entender el arte de las palabras.

Si no estaban bien escritas, una simple letra, una coma mal puesta. El cambio de una palabra masculina a femenina o a la inversa. Cualquier cosa podía crear un mal entendimiento.

Fue así quizás, como decidió mejorar en el arte y así como ese artista que siempre dibujaba diferentes manos en el parque y ahora las hacía ver como si lo hiciera por simple placer, él lograría hacer entender a las personas con sus palabras, la belleza que se esconde en algo tan perdido y precioso, como el arte de la palabra.


	85. Para hacerte feliz

Chica en balcón en París. _Scripturiens_

 **Para hacerte feliz**

Jun x Iori

(Pequeño extra de mi fic)

Jun se sentó para ver los tejados con aire melancólico. Estaba atascada. Necesitaba inspiración para continuar su nuevo libro y sus editores no iban a darle un respiro. Mordisqueó la zanahoria entre sus dientes mientras dejaba que la luz del amanecer le mostrara la belleza del mundo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Apartó la vista de los tejados para clavarla en él. Alto, guapo, en camiseta y pantalones de pijama. Sus ojos verdes clavados en ella con preocupación. Le sonrió y pese a todo supo que no le convencería.

—No —confesó finalmente.

Él se sentó a su lado y ella le ofreció un bocado de su zanahoria que él descartó. Al fin y al cabo, no era persona hasta que se tomaba un café.

—No se me ocurre nada. Estoy completamente bloqueada.

Iori estiró las largas piernas para cruzarlas por los tobillos.

—Esas cosas suelen pasar. Solo date un tiempo.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestionó curiosa.

El hombre cruzó sus dedos sobre su vientre y miró lejos.

—Pensaba decírtelo para tu cumpleaños, pero quizás sea mejor ahora. Compré unos billetes para irnos unos días de viaje a la costa. Sé lo que te gusta tomar el sol y pensé que igual te sirve para inspirarte también.

Jun enrojeció a medida que lo escuchaba hablar. La emoción la ganó enseguida y dio un salto para sentarse encima de él y besarlo con tantas veces como le fue posible hasta que él se quejó y la echó hacia atrás. Si hubiera llevado carmín tendría todo al completo llenita la cara de besos.

—Siempre sabes cómo alegrarme. Me sorprende que me mimes tanto. ¡Gracias!

Iori la vio marcharse de un salto a la casa, más animada, canturreando acerca de las cosas que deberían de llevar. El tampoco comprendía del todo la conexión. Pero estaba ahí, existía y estaba bien aferrado a ella.


	86. Jóvenes

Chicos durmiendo. _Crystalina M_

 **Jóvenes**

Hiroaki y los chicos

La fiesta fue bastante movidita para cualquiera que los mirara en ese instante, para ser más exactos, Hiroaki Ishida. Los chicos estaban completamente desparramados en la cama de su hijo, roncando, medio desnudos (calzoncillos y camisetas).

Su hijo le había llamado la noche anterior avisándole de que iba a llevar unos amigos para estudiar, pero no pensó que aquello fuera a terminar con ellos totalmente K.O. ¿Qué diablos habían estado estudiando?

Miró los libros desparramados por la habitación junto a las latas de zumo, vasos, caja de pizzas y patatillas. Si habían estado estudiando también habían saqueado su casa y atraído al pizzero.

Solo esperaba que valiera la pena en los futuros exámenes.

Y rezaba porque no despertaran con tortícolis, porque esos chicos estaban dormidos de cualquier forma.

Interesante…

Se marchó suspirando y echando de menos volver a ser joven.


	87. Aquella drástica noche

Chica caminando descalza de noche. _Crystalina M_

 **Aquella drástica noche**

Jun

(Inspirado en el fic que me hiciera mi parabatai Jun x Jou)

Le dolía el cuerpo por completo. Ni siquiera sentía el frio del suelo contra sus pies descalzos. No había ni una sola parte de su cuerpo que pudiera estar menos lastimada.

La poca gente a esa horas de la noche pasaba sin mirarla dos veces. Muchos creían que estaba borracha. Su corto cabello lacio sobre su rostro, impregnado en sustancias en las que no quería ni pensar.

Debía de apestar.

Al alcohol que le habían tirado por encima entre carcajadas. Al tabaco que le habían obligado a tragar y fumar. Debía de oler a semen. Debía de oler a orina.

Le dolían los labios de los besos que había tenido que aguantar. De las manos cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara y acallar sus llantos. De la cantidad de veces que la forzaron a chupar y lamer sus sexos.

El llanto había creado una capa horrible en sus ojos que choreaba por sus mejillas como la cara de un payaso trágico. Y su vestido era un harapo que apenas cubría los destrozos en su piel.

Sus zapatos bailaban en sus dedos.

No importaba lo que sufriera. No importaba lo que hubieran ultrajado su cuerpo.

La ciudad no se detenía. Continuaba brillando y distraída, ajena a sus penares.

Jun se arrodilló y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

Rezó porque alguien, quien fuera, la salvara.

A ese ser imperfecto que ella era.

Al escombro que habían dejado de ella.


	88. Un viejo recuerdo

Reloj de bolsillo. _Crystalina M_

 **Un viejo recuerdo**

Ruki

—Es un reloj de bolsillo muy bonito, señorita. ¿Le interesaría venderlo?

Ruki miró al hombre con cierta precaución. Su larga barba, sus ojos pequeños y afilados. Su nariz gruesa y su piel enrojecida.

Entonces, pensó para qué diantres había entrado en esa tienda de antigüedades. Probablemente porque quería deshacerse de lo que resultó ser el interés del hombre.

El viejo reloj entre sus dedos.

¿Cuánto hacía que lo tenía? El suficiente. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho sentir como la peor persona del mundo? Muchísimas.

Porque siempre pensaba que fue culpa suya que él muriera. Porque ella hizo algo que no debía y quien pagó las consecuencias fue su pobre padre.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, esa era la única cosa que tenía de él.

Cerró el puño y negó.

—No está en venta —zanjó.

Y salió. Porque aunque su madre dijera que siempre tendría a su padre en su corazón, este estaba demasiado destrozado como para ser así. Demasiado impuro en su tristeza.

Y era lo último que guardaría de él.


	89. Una sonrisa lo puede todo

Globos con sonrisas. _Crystalina M_

 **Una sonrisa lo puede todo**

Taiyako/ Hikari

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Taichi simplemente rió y le dio un codazo sin quitarse el globo de la cara. Miyako enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

—Para que ella se ría.

Miyako lo miró con seriedad.

—Sabes que está en coma. ¿Verdad?

Taichi apretó los labios ante su pregunta. Cabeceó afirmativamente y luego, la sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. Cansado. Diferente.

—Lo sé. Razón de más para sonreír.

Levantó el globo para que le cubriera la cara. Miyako sabía que era para ocultar su verdadero dolor. Para tapar que el tener a su hermana postrada en una cama no le dolía. Para evitar que las esperanzas se le escaparan del mismo modo que se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Miyako cubrió su rostro.

Con el mismo sentimiento latiéndole en el pecho.


	90. Un mundo diferente

Gafas especiales. _Crystalina M_

 **Un mundo diferente**

Mimi y Miyako

(Amistad)

—Tengo un poder mágico que te gustará, Miyako.

La chica la miró con curiosidad y se sentó a su lado en el césped. Mimi le sonrió y rebuscó en sus cosas hasta sacar unas gafas que colocó sobre sus manos. Miyako enarcó una ceja, esperando más, pero cuando Mimi cerró el bolso lo primero que pensó fue que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Es una broma?

—Claro que no —negó Mimi divertida—. Tu hazme caso. Mira, ponlas de esta modo sobre tu palma.

Le abrió las patillas para que se pudiera ver los cristales y la colocó sobre su palma. Miyako levantó la mano para ver a través del cristal y guiñó los ojos, incrédula. Mimi estalló en carcajadas y palmadas a su lado.

—¿Lo has visto?

—¡Es un mundo divertido!

—Exacto. Suelo usarlas cuando todo me parece una mierda y me anima un montón. Te las presto, amiga. Que ahora lo necesitas.

Miyako sonrió y la abrazó. Se colocó las gafas en la cara, subiéndolas por el puente de la nariz de un empujón y levantó los brazos, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

—¡Fantástico!


	91. Promesa de infancia

Pareja de niños y sol. _Selenee Nelia_

 **Promesa de infancia**

Mimato

Sólo éramos niños e inocentes por aquel entonces. Cuando nos conocimos y encajamos como pequeñas piezas porque así debía de ser. La preocupación de un adulto no afecta ni debería de afectar a un niño.

Por eso, nos dimos el lujo de hacer tantas promesas.

Yo, con mí vestido de princesa. Él, con el esmoquin perfecto.

Su rubio cabello repeinado y yo mi cabello al aire, libre, ajeno a lo que el tiempo haría con él.

Nuestras pieles suaves y limpias. Las sonrisas perfectas en su juventud.

La puesta de sol de fondo, el secreto de un beso tierno.

—¿Para siempre?

—Para siempre.


	92. Tejados de pereza

Pareja en azotea. _Selenee Nelia_

 **Tejados de pereza**

Yamato x Miyako  


Miyako caminó de puntillas hasta llegar a su altura. Yamato estaba apoyado contra la barandilla mirando a lo lejos. Con las manos colgando y el frio creándole gotitas en las puntas de los cabellos.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y frotó su cara contra su hombro.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Es demasiado de día. No.

Miyako apoyó la barbilla en su hombro para mirar hacia los tejados llenos de moho y vegetación.

—Es el jet lag. Debimos escoger otro lugar con nuestro mismo horario.

Yamato negó y bostezó.

—Nah. Está bien.

Se volvió para estrecharla entre sus brazos y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Una ducha y nos vamos de paseo? —propuso.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y locamente enamorada.


	93. Trazos del pasado

Dibujo de pelo de chica. _Genee_

 **Trazos del pasado**

Takari

—¿Qué haces?

—Boceteo un poco.

Takeru le dejó una taza de chocolate junto a la mesita. Ella le entregó una sonrisa como agradecimiento. Eran pocos los momentos en los que se enfrascaba tanto en usar el lápiz. Pese a que la cámara era su pasión, el arte por el dibujo era algo secreto d elo que solo Takeru era consciente.

Y la mimaba con detalles como el chocolate caliente.

—¿A quién dibujas esta vez? —curioseó mirando el boceto.

—Una chica extranjera. De cabellos negros y rasgos latinos.

—Vaya, se ve que será guapa.

—Era guapa —lo corrigió sonriéndole —. Y muy coqueta. Me ha explicado que era una de las prostitutas más buscadas por entonces y hasta era de lujo. Una belleza.

Takeru la miró con sorpresa.

—Caray. Toda una vida.

—Sí. ¿No es un encanto?

—Qué pena que solo tú puedes verla para poder confirmar eso.

Hikari le acarició la barbilla antes de volver tomar el lápiz.

—Pues la terminaré de dibujar para que puedas verla. Seguro que te encantará.

—Seguro que sí.

Le besó la nuca y se marchó. La mujer frente a ella le sonrió.

—Es un buen hombre. Apuesto, inteligente y te acepta como eres. Perfecto.

Hikari sonrió orgullosa.

—Lo sé.


	94. Duele más sin ellos

Chica poniendo bufanda a chico. _Genee_

 **Duele más sin ellos**

Taichi y Hikari

Sorato

Nunca lo había visto tan hecho polvo. Llorar, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, como si hubiera perdido toda la fuerza. Su rostro sin perturbase mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

Hikari no le hubiera dolido tanto que la hubieran pisado el dedo chico en vez de ver a su hermano llorar.

—Hikari —murmuró—. Dime que es mentira.

—Me encantaría decírtelo, hermano. Sabes que sí.

Se acercó a él y se quitó su propia bufanda para colocársela en el cuello. Le besó la nariz, las mejillas y la frente.

—Me encantaría decirte que es mentira. Que están juntos de viaje y que no ha pasado nada. Pero no es así.

Taichi inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. Estremeciéndola en el llanto. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon con fuerza se sintió igual que horas antes cuando había estado consolando a un destrozado Takeru.

Taichi era más grande y más fuerte. Pero el dolor que sentía cuando la apretaba contra sí no era nada.

—¿De qué sirve ahora el poder si ellos no están para disfrutarlo?

—Sirve de mucho, Taichi.

Él se separó para mirarla con curiosidad.

—Todavía te quedan cosas de ellos dos. Algo que dejaron al mundo. ¿Vas a dejar que se los lleven?

Taichi apretó los labios y negó.

—Haré lo que pueda por ellos. No los abandonaré. No como abandoné a sus padres.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de no haber estado ahí, Taichi —reprendió—. Ellos decidieron irse de viaje, no hubiera nada en la tierra que pudieras haber hecho. No te culpes más.

Lo abrazó esa vez ella y lo ayudó a subirse al coche. En silencio, Taichi miró las calles pasar. Unas calles que ellos jamás volverían a pisar.


	95. Gatito de lluvia

Chica, gato y paraguas. SkuAg.

 **Gatito de lluvia**

 _Hikari_

—¿Qué haces aquí solito?

Acarició la cabeza del gatito, sonriendo con ternura. El animal maulló y le permitió tocarle lo suficiente hasta que un sonido llegó desde lo alto del cielo. Hikari miró hacia el gatito con preocupación. Era tan normal para los humanos permitir que sus gatos camparan por la calle a su libre albedrió que terminaban perdiéndolos y quienes sufrían eran las mascotas. Otros, con sangre fría, simplemente los dejaban fuera por no poder cuidarlos, pagar las vacunas o simplemente porque el gatito molestaba.

Ella recordaba a su gato Miko. El que perdió hacia poco y había dejado un gran vacío en su hogar que, hasta ahora, habían cubierto con los Digimon.

Miró al pequeño comer de su mano una galletita salada. Y aprovechó para tomarlo.

—Quizás sus padres pusieran algunas pegas, pero sabía que su madre no había tirado las cosa de Miko todavía. Y a ella le gustaban los gatos. Prometería cuidarlo y estaba segura de que confiaban en ella lo suficiente.

—¿Sabes? Te llamaré Kate. Serás una linda gatita.

Ahora solo quedaba convencer a su hermano de que no volviera a llevarse mal con el gato. Solo era cuestión de compartir.


	96. Lo que me gusta de ellos yo soy

Taiorato dormidos y bajo. _ChemicalFairy_

 **Lo que me gusta de ellos yo soy**

 **Taiorato**

 _Vaya par._

Fue lo primero que pensó mientras los miraba de reojo. Con los dedos sobre el bajo y sintiendo las respiraciones de los otros dos. No le importaba del todo la tranquilidad y que no se inmutaran por los suaves sonidos.

Lo único que le confundía era el motivo de que se quedaran hasta tarde por esperarle cuando claramente estaban agotados. No era raro que Taichi se quedara dormido. No era la primera vez que la confianza de estar con él y su descaro natural le provocaban que se sumergiera en los brazos de Morfeo con tanta facilidad.

Lo extraño era que a Sora le sucediera.

La chica siempre se emocionaba cuando él tocaba. Se mantenía embobada observando sus dedos moverse por las cuerdas y alegaba que hacía magia. No era cierto, desde luego, pero la última vez que Sora intentó tocar el instrumento se quejó porque sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas y no llegaba a los lugares necesarios. Yamato le había dicho que era por falta de práctica, pero ella no volvió a pedirle que le enseñara y tan solo le miraba fascinada.

No le molestaba. Tampoco que Taichi se uniera a su observación.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos empezaban a quedarse cada vez más tiempo junto a él y echaban cualquier excusa para respetar su silencio o concentración, Yamato se percató de que se sentía cómodo. No era molesto que lo hicieran y regresar a casa juntos era reconfortante. Aunque Taichi y él solían dejar primero a Sora y luego irse a casa de uno u otro durante un rato, e incluso alguna que otra vez habían cedido a la insistencia de la madre de Sora de quedarse a tomar un té.

Eran un trio confuso y feliz. O eso pensó.

Mirarles dormidos algo tintineó en su pecho. Su corazón parecía repleto de amor, como si alguien hubiera vertido un gran vertido de ello en grandes cantidades. Antes creía que era solo por estar con Sora, por compartir tiempo con ella y que hubiera despertado ciertas capacidades hacia Taichi de su parte.

Mas no era verdaderamente por ello. Sora tenía mucho que ver, sí, pero ninguno de ellos le hacía sentir que sobrara. Era como si los tres formaran ese pentagrama perfecto para las notas que creaba.

Y sus canciones siempre tenían algo de ellos.

Taichi bien podía ser el chico activo que no tenía miedo de gritarle al amor. Sora era la chica que miraba melancólica al mar mientras era bañada por la puesta de sol. Y él, era el romántico emo que no estaba interesado en ellos.

Era un trio confuso, cargado con el peso de un amor oculto bajo gestos y sonrisas. Y verlos dormir era uno de sus pequeños placeres. Mientras que ellos disfrutaban verle cantar o tocar, el disfrutaba verlos así, dormidos a su lado, sin preocupaciones.

 _Quizás no esté tan mal._

Porque así podía verles sin preocuparse de nada. Sin que descubrieran que el emo realmente estaba completa, inexplicable e intachablemente enamorado de ellos.


	97. Aunque éramos monstruos nos amabamos

Frankenstein con sirena en brazos. _ChemicalFairy_

* * *

 **Aunque éramos monstruos nos amábamos**

 **Mimi x gusto del lector x gusto del lector.**

 **.**

Si alguien me preguntara por esa fotografía seguramente me reiría. Les diría que era algo que había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando nadie tenía necesidad de ponerse a pensar en ello o en por qué fue tomada. ¿Por qué no tenía color? Porque ellos para ellos no necesitaba tenerlo. Para mí lo tenía cada vez que la miraba.

Su traje era de un azul profundo, con tonos que me recordaban a la zona más oscuras del profundo mar; mi hogar. Ahí donde yo debería de haberme quedado antes de haberme enamorado de aquel monstruo asomado a la borda del barco que naufragó.

Yo no soy una princesa de cuento que salva a un marinero. No. Mi marinero de ahogó. Yo solo era la sirena que miraba asustaba desde detrás de una roca como los seres humanos se asesinaban o mataban a nuestras vecinas las ballenas sin poder comprender el motivo.

Pero él miraba al mar con ojos tristes. Con dolor.

Él era más aferrado a la naturaleza que los demás. Él sí entendía el daño que hacía al mar.

Pero murió. La sangre bañó el mar profundo y las olas se llevaron su cuerpo hasta el final.

¿Cuándo fue que volví a verle? ¿Cómo terminé en sus brazos? ¿Por qué nos fotografiaron?

Eso fue porque yo, en mi torpeza de búsqueda de la felicidad equivocada, terminé capturada en esas redes terribles que matan más que ayuda al mar. Los humanos me miraban con una intensidad aterradora, como si ninguna de sus mujeres hubiera sido hermosa.

Pero eran otras cosas las que le interesaban de mí.

Comprendí que las humanas normales tenían piernas en vez de cola.

Y que los humanos podían meterte en una pecera, hacerte ver colorines con una máquina que más tarde supe que sería un flash y exponerte como si fueras un trofeo.

Cuando le conocí fue en una exposición. Pero a la luz de la noche.

Él se había detenido frente al acuario y me miraba con tristeza. Sus formas habían cambiado pero sus ojos continuaban siendo los mismos. Era más grande, más fuerte. Y cuando me sacó del acuario me sentí segura por primera vez.

Él me arrancó de las fauces de mis secuestradores y me prometió que alguien que él conocía podría convertirme en humana. Esa foto fue hecha para recordar la última vez que tendría aletas. La última vez que podría volver al mar.

En sus brazos encontré mi hogar y supe que no quería regresar.

Desde entonces, mi corazón estuvo a su lado, hasta el día en que su luz se apagó. El día que perdió a alguien que más amaba. Y el día que decidió que yo podía comerme el mundo sin estar bajo su sombra. Pues nadie recordaría ya a la sirena enamorada del monstruo, ni al monstruo que había amado a su creador.

Éramos seres de cuento. De culto. De cine.

Pero estábamos vivos.

Y nos amábamos por encima del qué fuimos, qué seremos o en qué nos convertirán.


	98. Ella era la musa bañada en instrumentos

Mujer entre instrumentos musicales. _jacque-kari_

 _ **Ella era la musa bañada en instrumentos y poemas**_

. **Yamato y Takeru**

—¿Has vuelto a soñar con ella?

Takeru dejó una taza de té frente al hombre sentado en su sofá de cuero. Con los ojos hundidos de cansancio y las manos nerviosas.

—He vuelto a hacerlo. Y de nuevo he escrito otra canción.

El escritor se sentó en el asiento frontal. Movió desinteresadamente un cuadro cuya fotografía eran las estrellas de verano, con una firma personalmente dirigida hacia él. Casi sonrió. Casi.

—Siempre te inspira.

—Me concome el cerebro hasta que lo hago. Si no lo hago, no descanso.

—¿Y vale la pena?

El músico mira al escritor. No sabe si describir esa mirada como incredulidad o duda. Sus ojos tan semejantes son confusos.

—La vale.

—¿A coste de tu vida?

Levanta una rubia ceja con curiosidad. El otro se muerde una uña. La mordisquea con saña. Luego se arrepentirá cuando tenga que tocar la guitarra.

—Es un precio que tendré que pagar.

—No es verdad. Te consumes. Dejas que te arrastre consigo. Es como una droga.

—No es… —protesta, pero ambos saben la verdad—. Sí. ¿Qué debo de hacer?

—Debes de luchar contra ella, de recordar que no es real. Que no existe. Está bien que la ames, que escribas sus historias, pero no puede matarte.

El músico se levanta. Le mira febrilmente y esconde las manos en los bolsillos. El escritor se pone en pie y se acerca a una estantería. Forrada de libros y carpetas. Coge una última y la abre. Se acerca a él.

—¿Es un dibujo?

—Sí —responde tranquilamente—. Le pedí a un amigo que la dibujara. Ya no tienes que soñar con ella, pues la tienes ahí.

El músico se lleva las manos a los ojos. Se los aprieta y luego abraza al escritor. El dibujo en una de sus manos, colgando, mostrando a una mujer recostada con diferentes instrumentos, justo como en su sueño. Justo como en su pesadilla.

La puerta se cierra cinco minutos después. El escritor la mira con cierto vacío. Se hunde en su propia desdicha.

El músico es el hombre que más ama en su vida. El hombre con el que comparte un linaje. Y al que menos quiere perder por la locura en forma de mujer.

La locura hecha arte.


	99. Y el cielo se tiñe de mariposas

_Pareja en campo lleno de mariposas. _jacque-kari__

 _ **Y el cielo se tiñe de mariposas**_

 **Taiora**

Él se detiene y mira sus pies llenos de tierra. Mal día para ponerse sandalias. Ella camina hacia él. Tiene un ligero _Déjà vu_ de años atrás. Y se detiene para mirarle.

Ha levantado la cabeza y se ha vuelto, mirando hacia el campo a su derecha. Sigue igual de alto, con algo de barba descuidada. Se da cuenta que lleva un ramo de flores en su mano derecha y por la forma en que las lleva, descuidado, no es tan importante o parece una carga pesada.

Ella desvía la mirada y observa a su derecha, el mismo lugar al que él mira. Se acerca, embelesada. Las mariposas vuelan sobre el césped, creando un mundo de colores.

—Parece un jardín de mariposas.

Él la mira con sorpresa. Reconoce sus cabellos, siempre tan llamativos. Su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos amantes de la vida. Le gusta su cabello recogido. Su seria forma de vestir. Le gusta la madurez que ve en ella.

Pero odia el anillo en su dedo. Odia el tiempo pasado.

—Es como aquel día —murmura ella, escondiéndose un mechón tras la oreja.

Él lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Le pesa el ramo en la mano, quiere tirarlo cuanto antes, pero sigue pegado a sus dedos de alguna forma.

—No lo es —responde avanzando hacia delante.

Se detiene a su espalda. Sigue llevando el mismo perfume que él le regaló.

—Porque aquel día había mariposas en el cielo —recuerda ella.

Él asiente y continúa avanzando. Dejando atrás lo que fue hermoso, pero no duró demasiado.

Lo que fue un final y un comienzo. En un cielo bañado de mariposas.


	100. Retazos de amor

Digimons caracterizados como sus compañeros. Mid.

 **Retazos de amor.**

 **Digimons y compañeros.**

 **Amistad.**

Hikari arrugó la nariz mientras los observaba con detenimiento. Los Digimon se miraban unos a otros, preguntándose cómo habían terminado cediendo a las súplicas de Hikari y Gatomon, que sonreía detrás de su compañera Digimon con orgullo.

Entonces, la chica, como si fuera capaz de leerles la mente, se agachó y les sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que todos quieren levantarles el ánimo a los chicos. Y apuesto lo que quieran, que hasta a Yamato se le escapará una sonrisa cuando vea la fotografía.

Gabumon se sonrojó y se posicionó, dispuesto a conseguir esa sonrisa de su compañero.

Hikari los animó un rato más, hasta que finalmente, logró tomar la fotografía que tanto habían deseado. La que culminaría aquel álbum que comenzara años atrás. Y era perfecta.

Los digimons regresaron a sus casas con un paquete entre sus dedos y garras y se lo mostraron a sus compañeros. Taichi, que estaba en casa, no podía parar de reír mientras que Agumon le miraba sin comprender.

Hikari y Gatomon, no obstante, comprendieron que era la forma de mostrar felicidad y comprensión del castaño, que les guiñó un ojo en agradecimiento.

—Ya podía yo estar buscando mis gafas.

En otras casas, gorros, ordenadores y instrumentos musicales eran entregados a la par que aquella fotografía que sí, logró sacar algunas sonrisas y lágrimas para más de un niño no tan niño ya.


End file.
